Escape
by Winged Seraph
Summary: Victoria must decide what is more important to her, the possibility of love or a final chance at freedom? LancelotOC
1. Meet Your Escorts

Author: Piper

Rating: R

Fandom: King Arthur

Disclaimer: The wonderful film of King Arthur does NOT belong to me no matter how hard I try to change that fact damn it. Touchstone Pictures, David Franzoni, and Jerry Bruckheimer hold that honor. No money is being made by this creation and toys are returned in one piece.

Pairing: Lancelot/OFC, Tristan/OFC/Lancelot

Feedback: Please and thank you.

A/N: This is just for fun and because I love the movie so much. Criticism is taken seriously, pondered over, and appreciated but only if it is constructive and can help me write a better fic for you to enjoy. I do not pay any attention however to mary sue accusations or obvious pointing out of mistakes. Being only human I do at times miss something despite checking it over and having a beta, shit happens.

Now that's out of the way, read and let me know what you think. Thank you again.

&&&&&&&&

Chapter One

&&&&&&&&

"No! I will not!"

"You cannot refuse me!"

The well placed slap sent her reeling and she put out her hands to crash against the dresser before her body fully could. Victoria covered her swelling cheek as she stared wide eyed at her father.

"Father…"

"This is not under discussion." He sneered. "You are my daughter, I do as I see fit and you will do what I tell you."

"I cannot marry someone I do not love!"

"You will grow to love Lord Octavius as your mother grew to love me and that is final." Her father, the great Lord Bishop Farrington, sneered then turned away from her. "Pack your bags and be ready by morning when your escorts arrive."

Victoria watched him leave, her hand still pressed against her cheek as hot tears began to roll down her face. "Oh mother." She sobbed. "If only you were here…" She stumbled to her room blindly reaching for the small bag on the floor. So this was to be her fate? Married off to someone she had never seen, only heard of his foul deeds and mistreatment of others, and by journey's end, she would belong to him.

"I belong to no man." Victoria hissed under her breath. She grabbed the small dagger that she hid beneath her mattress, eyes fixed upon its smooth blade. "I will fight for my freedom."

&&&&&&&

"Your escorts are here my lady."

She didn't respond to the servant who quickly backed away and with a determined look, she grabbed her bag and proceeded down the main hall. _Escorts._ The thought made her stomach twist into knots. What need did she of escorts to an execution? She could find death by herself.

Victoria stepped out onto the palace steps, bag firmly gripped, and she refused to look towards her father at her side. He was no longer her father; he was simply a man, and men possessed evil in their hearts. She would be no man's slave.

The sight that greeted her eyes surprised her. Seven well armed men on horses waited before the steps, armored as if ready for battle at any second. They immediately repulsed her. They were filthy, men who killed in the name of a country that no longer existed, men of no faith but their own, savages.

"These are my escorts?" The tone of disdain was clear in her voice as she snorted. "And I see no carriage."

"We were assured you are familiar with riding large animals."

The insinuation of the statement was not lost on her and she swung her gaze to the one who had spoken. Her eyes narrowed at the handsome man, dark curly hair and matching eyes that met hers with unflinching steadiness. With a slight roll of her eyes, she let the comment slide and studied the rest of the men.

She knew who they were and the ability to identify them did not impress her. Arthur and his knights of the round table, they were just as she imagined them to be. All dirty, caked with mud and grime, blood that remained mixed with sweat and the armor clanged as they shifted; a silent reminder of exactly what they were, these beasts, men, warriors, her escorts.

"We must make haste." A tall, green eyed man pulled his horse forward. He bowed his head towards her. "Lady Victoria, I am Arthur. We are here to escort you to Hadrien's Wall where your husband to be awaits. We are losing daylight. If you would be so kind as to get upon the horse we have provided."

"You expect me to ride in a manner unfit for a lady?"

"It is not how the lady sits," Arthur commented softly. "But how she rides and carries herself."

Victoria sighed but nodded and she pulled her hand away as her father reached for it. "You are unfit to touch me." She hissed.

"Victoria, I am your father."

"You are no man to me!" She stepped away shaking her head. "As I leave so does your memory in my heart." Victoria spat at his feet and turned.

A knight slid of his horse, a man with long, twisted hair and watchful eyes, and he offered her his hand. She ignored it, moving around him to approach her horse. Victoria turned and handed her bag towards the knight.

"If you would be so kind."

He bent his head, saying nothing, and simply took her bag.

Victoria gritted her teeth but managed to pull herself up. She swung her leg as gracefully as she could, plopping herself down onto the saddle. Grabbing the reigns, she shot a look at the man beside her on his horse, the one who had spoken before. He gave her a slow grin, white teeth gleaming against his tan skin as he looked her over.

"See, I was right. You are familiar indeed."

"I am familiar sir with men who possess manners." Victoria sneered, hands tightening on the reigns. "Perhaps one day you will be so lucky."

Another knight chuckled, a bigger man with a closely shaved head and he poked at Lancelot. "She knows you only a short time Lancelot and already the lady has you figured."

"If the lady wishes to figure me, she need only ask." Lancelot winked.

"Enough." Arthur shot them a look as he directed his horse around. "We go to the wall." He glanced to Victoria. "You will stay in the middle; Lancelot will stay close to your side need you any help."

She forced herself to simply nod before focusing on the scenery in front of them. She attempted to block out everything around her, block out the man she once called father and the place she once called home. Pain however refused to be forgotten.

&&&&&&&

The road stretched on for hours it seemed but she held her tongue. Not once did she speak about the dull ache spreading up her spine for she refused to break for these barbarians. Victoria noticed the one named Lancelot continued to glance towards her but she dared not look his direction. She stiffened as his horse came closer, his eyes scanning her face.

"You are perhaps afraid to talk?"

"You insist on it?" Victoria swung her eyes to his. "Perhaps it is the thrill of hearing your own voice that makes you irritate me so."

"My lady, I only asked you a question."

"And yet you stare at me as if I am a piece of meat."

"Delicious may you be…" His voice teased, "You are by no means a piece of meat in my eyes. I have the utmost respect for beautiful women and believe me, they have the utmost respect for me."

"Because you pay them when they are done?"

The knight who had teased him before began to laugh again as he pulled his horse up on the other side of her. "I commend you on your wit my lady." He motioned at Lancelot. "Arthur wishes to speak with you."

Lancelot nodded and shooting another glance at Victoria clicked his tongue and the his horse shot forward to the start of the line.

&&&&&&

"Lancelot is a good man." The knight addressed her. "He means you no harm with his big mouth."

"Big indeed." Victoria snorted. "As long as it is his mouth that runs and nothing else, I'm sure he is just fine."

The man chuckled again and extended his hand. "I am Bors."

She glanced down at his hand then back up slowly disdain clearly on her face. "That you are."

Bors flashed an amused look. "Behind us is my brother Dagonet accompanied by Gawain and Galahad." He pointed in front of them. "The man who took your bag and you so boldly snubbed earlier is Tristan." Bors relaxed in the saddle.

"Knights of the round table, yes." Victoria nodded. "I have heard of you like so many in these lands. You fight for a Rome that does not exist anymore yet you are not Romans. It is most puzzling."

"We fight for a greater cause, not just for a nation." Bors remarked. He glanced around. "We fight for these lands, our family, and our freedom."

_Freedom._ She almost laughed at the thought. "Freedom?" She questioned. "What freedom can be found in a land where a woman is forced to marry against her will?"

"You must find opportunity in whatever form it comes to you." He shrugged. "Perhaps a marriage of convenience is better than a life of slavery."

Victoria turned her attention away from him, eyes resting on the back of Lancelot as he continued it seemed to talk heatedly to Arthur. She tilted her head watching as he reared his horse back and seconds later trotted back beside her. Bors kicked his horse, spurring him around back towards Dagonet.

"Get in trouble did we?"

Lancelot chuckled. "Nothing I could not handle. Arthur believes you to be an innocent flower that must be protected."

"And you?"

"Even flowers are sometimes poisonous." He grinned. "You however, are a rose."

Victoria snorted looking away and she let her gaze rest on Tristan. "What of Tristan?"

Lancelot cocked an eyebrow as he followed her gaze. "Does our scout interest you?"

"And if he did?" She swung her eyes back to his. "What concern is it to you?" Victoria waved away his question. "No, none of you interest me." She spat out. "He though has hardly spoken since we began our journey; I only wish all of you would follow his example."

He did not seem phased by her statement, only continued to chuckle as a knight Bors had introduced as Galahad came closer to them.

"Is the lady unhappy with her companions?" He smirked.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Unhappy in the company of dirty men who kill others in battle? Of course not." She sighed and let her gaze wonder. The pressure of her dagger attached to her thigh underneath her dress reassured her. She had no other choice; she would have to escape any way possible.

&&&&&&

"Arthur, we have a problem, Saxons are coming up from the South."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "We will have to go around them then."

"We will have to go through woad territory." Tristan muttered. "It will be dangerous for some." He nudged his head and Arthur did not have to look to know he was talking about their precious cargo.

"This cannot be helped." He shook his head. "We go around them through the straits. Ride ahead and see if the road is clear."

Tristan ndded, the horse taking off, and Arthur turned his horse towards Victoria's. The line halted.

"What is going on?" She hissed looking around. "Why have we stopped?"

"Saxons approach to the South my lady. We are going to have to take an alternate route." Arthur motioned towards the woods and Victoria felt her opportunity soar at the same time as her fear.

"But the woods are covered in woads. We will never make it."

"We will have to try." He retorted. "Stay in the middle of my knights and you will be protected."

She nodded gritting her teeth as she felt her body stiffen in anticipation. Running into woads was definitely not in her plans, they were a violent tribe, people who killed anything and they despised Romans. She pulled her cloak tighter across her chest.

"Do not be afraid my lady."

Victoria bit her bottom lip. "I do not fear death."

"Death is nothing to fear." Lancelot replied. "It is in what manner you die that you should fear."

Her eyes flashed at him but she said nothing, the urge to grab her dagger and make him be quiet ever growing. He was right but she would not admit it. She did not like him and couldn't tolerate him hovering any longer. Lancelot was arrogant, a sign of a foolish man. He knew he possessed deadly good looks and his wit was sharp as his tongue.

Victoria snorted. "Perhaps you should consider keeping your advice to yourself Sir Lancelot."

"Why should I when you obviously enjoy talking to me?"

Her mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon. I would pay to have you quiet."

The twinkle in his eyes sparkled alive at her and a thin smile crossed his lips. "Sure and that is why you continue to talk to me with playful bantering."

"Oh! Go away!" She fumed turning her gaze from him. Of all the infuriating brats she had to encounter, she found one in a knight no less. "Can you not trade places with a fellow knight?"

"Afraid not Princess." Lancelot grinned flashing those white teeth at her yet again. "You're stuck with me."

Victoria rolled her eyes and pulled her cloak even tighter, covering her face against his gaze. She itched to escape, the sooner the better before she killed someone, one knight in particular.


	2. The Only Option Left

_Thank you for the kind reviews. _

**Dellis – **_Update? Here you go sweetie _

**Miggyrow – **_Thank you and don't worry, she will._

**Camreyn **_– Cat fights will abound between those two I'm afraid. I do so love those. She's not a warrior, trust me, she'd be too afraid to break a nail but she won't be exactly too scared of her own shadow you know. But I promise, she won't turn into Xena._

**W1ckedAngel **_– Hey there! Thanks for reading this too! Thank you so much and yes, I did so love that line._

_

* * *

_

**&&&&&**

**Chapter Two**

**&&&&&**

The attack came without warning.

Galahad shifted only seconds before the arrow flew past him and he swung his head to glare in rage at his attacker. "Ambush!"

The knights immediately reacted, pulling their horses closer together, and Victoria gripped the reigns to her horse in panic, eyes darting at the forest around them. From one look, she could tell their attackers were not woads but only thieves and bandits out for anything they could salvage. At first the thought threw her. There was no carriage, no packages or real cargo. Nothing but... her.

Victoria felt the air rush out of her, a dozen men flying out from the forest around them. The sound of swords sliding from scabbards rang through her ears. The men sprang into action, swords clashing and blood flying. She flinched as Lancelot slid off his horse to twirl his swords, slicing a man cleanly in half and he didn't even hesitate as he moved on to the next one. She whipped around on the horse, spotting a clearing just a head of her.

Freedom. It was opportunity and she was going to take it. She clicked her tongue, ignoring the shouts around her and began to move the horse forward when a bandit grabbed onto her leg. She screamed trying to yank away and only succeeded in being thrown off her horse.

"Lady Victoria!"

She swatted with a high pitched shriek at the vulgar thief and scrambled away as a sword was thrust into his side, the body kicked away.

"Back on your horse Lady Victoria!" Arthur ordered. He pushed her towards the large beast and she paused, eyes darting back to the open clearing. With a swallow of determination, she altered her steps and took off running into the woods.

&&&&&&&

Breathing heavily, Victoria shoved through bushes and branches, trying as quickly as she could to get away from the fight. A branch hit her across the face, a small burst of pain erupting but she ignored it with her hands out in an attempt to fend off any more twigs.

She kept running, eyes darting wildly and she tried to go faster as she heard yelling from attackers following her. They were on to her, following her trail, and she was not going to lose them. Victoria stopped and her wide eyes searched for any place to hide. She did not expect the hands that suddenly wrapped around her waist and mouth.

Victoria kicked against her assailant trying with all her might to get away but she was no match for the arms that held her. The hand tightened as she was jerked into a shady area of bush, the leaves and branches folding over them in camouflage.

"If you do not wish to kill us Lady Victoria, you will remain still and silent."

She fell limp not recognizing the voice but she knew without doubt it was one of the knights. He held her and together, they stood in the brush as an attacker came into view. He was snarling, he and another as they held their swords, gazing around. She trembled against the knight, tears threatening to erupt but thankfully she pushed them back.

Victoria jerked as an arrow flew through the air and embedded itself into the would be attacker. Within a split second, another arrow cut the air and the second man fell. She looked away, head twisting and the hand moved away from her mouth though the knight's other arm slipped only so that his hand could grab her upper forearm.

The man twisted her and she came face to face with Tristan. His dark eyes narrowed as he gazed down at her. "That was foolish."

"Please let me go."

"Taking flight will not solve your problem."

His soft spoken words jarred her and she tried to pull away but it failed to move her even an inch from the knight. His grip was too firm.

"You know nothing of my true problem now unhand me!"

He didn't answer, simply looked away and she turned her head to see Galahad step from the clearing with bow in hand. Tristan pulled her from the bush and nodded in greeting.

"We have cleared the area." Galahad commented glancing towards her. "Seems your husband is not the only one that desires you."

Victoria's mouth twisted. "He is not nor will he ever be my husband." She spat trying to jerk her arm from Tristan's hold. "You are making a mistake, let me go at once."

Galahad nodded and Tristan released her causing Victoria to stumble back a few steps. Galahad stepped forward motioning to her face. "You have a cut."

"So kind of you to notice." She snapped. Her hands fell to her side and she hesitated in her actions, pulling a weapon would be a foolish idea at this point. She could not outfight either knight and there was no way to outrun them. The scout would overpower her easily on his own, not to mention what would happen with Galahad helping.

"Let us return to the road." Galahad motioned her onwards and she glanced at Tristan who stood stone still beside her. She sighed, turning and made her way back through the forest.

&&&&&&&

Victoria grunted as Dago finished cleaning her cheek and she tore her head away from his grip. 'I think that is enough knight."

He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing and moved back over to his own horse.

"He only meant to help you."

She did not look to Lancelot. "I do not want any help; I don't want anything from any of you."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." She hissed grabbing at her reigns again. Lancelot chuckled from beside her but she refused to look towards him again. "Why do you torment me so?" She questioned. "Why not leave me be in peace?"

"I like teasing you." He answered with a casual shrug. "It brings joy to my simple life."

"Your simple mind you mean." Victoria retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Your tongue will get you in trouble one day." Lancelot growled. "And I hope I am there to help with the curbing of such a smart wit my lady."

Her eyes locked on his, wide in amazement at his bold statement. "Do not presume someone of my status would ever be attracted to your kind. You are here to protect me from beasts like yourselves." Victoria looked away. "And I am not your lady. You will address me as Lady Victoria and nothing else."

"Lady Victoria…" He bent his head placing a hand over his breast plate. He shocked her by reaching over; long fingers closing over hers at the same time his hand clenched her reigns, drawing her horse closer to his. "My sincerest apologies but you are no longer queen of your castle. It is the beasts that rule this land, me who am your master, and my fellow knights who protect you from danger. Do not presume that I will allow such disrespect to continue."

"Release me this instant." She found her hands quickly freed and she nudged the horse to place distance between his. Lancelot smirked then directed his gaze forward. He met Arthur's knowing gaze with a nod of his head, a satisfied grin crossing his features as he leaned back into his saddle.

Victoria glared at him watching as he was signaled forward and Tristan took his place. The scout did not look at her, his eyes scanning the horizons and she took the moment to study the man who has trapped her in the woods. He was lean from what she could see, his outfit of metal and leather, a long coat split to allow him easy mobility in fighting. Tristan was handsome as were they all in their own way, his long dark hair shading much of the stern features on his face. His eyes flashed from brown to almost dark black as he glanced around. She glanced away as his gaze shifted towards her.

He smelled of forest pine and sweat, the combination not unpleasant in its entirety. Victoria shook her head trying to fend off such thoughts. Her mind shifted to Lancelot watching as he talked to Arthur once more. He angered her, she loathed him, by god he intrigued her. Such thoughts were unacceptable, the situation growing dark for her. For God's sake, they were leading her to her doom!

She had to think of a new plan, there was no way she was going to be able to lose any of her escorts. The thought itself was ridiculous, they were knights. Nothing could escape them.

She allowed a deep sigh to escape her throat and focused back on Tristan. "How much longer do we ride today?"

He shifted his gaze towards her once more as if hesitating to answer. It seemed he did not talk much, only when needed or important. Strange but endearing. Victoria gritted her teeth and focused on the topic at hand.

"Are we camping?" She asked. The minutes ticked by. "Are you going to even answer me?"

Tristan looked away. "If you are in pain, you must let us know."

"I never said –"

"You complain, that is enough to make one think in such a way." He whistled hand going out and she watched in amazement as a hawk flew in low from the sky to land on his arm. "And where have you been?" He stroked its feathers then glanced back towards her. "We will stop shortly before nightfall to make camp and refresh ourselves."

She sighed again and looked straight ahead once more. Nightfall would come and so would another opportunity. She would try again, it was the only option she had left.


	3. The Best Laid Plans Fail

_Thank you for the replies and helpful comments, you guys are awesome!_

**Jemiul – **_Thank you! Of course he does, Lancelot and teasing young girls go hand in hand. LOL._

**Dmitchell1974 – **_That was a big compliment and for that I can't thank you enough, writer's love hearing that especially with fan fiction. Easy on the Benedryl darling, no operating heavy machinery haha._

**Camreyn – **_First off, a BIG THANK you for noticing that name error. See, I'm writing six fics at one (crazy I know) and I have a character named Victoria, Victoria, and Victoria. Thought I had caught those but I guess not, I shall pay closer attention next time. As for the order situation, it was more like he was telling Tristan the coast was clear and it was okay to release Victoria seeing as how she was scared out of her mind. Tristan is a hard one to right, I only hope I give him the effort he deserves._

**Dellis – **_Yep, she's NOT happy at all. In later chapters, you will really see why. Thank you!_

**Miggyrow – **_You know as much as I hate the Mary Sue title, the only part of her I'm gonna say is okay to call that is the talking down part, I wrote that after me LMAO, talking down to men is my favorite thing to do sometimes. I got plenty of practice growing up with three brothers (dies laughing). No offense to guys of course but sometimes, man, they make it too easy. Her sharp wit is her only weapon and even that is gonna desert her at times I'm afraid. A super hero she is definitely NOT and never will be. Thank you for the reply._

**&&&&&&**

**Chapter Three – If Plan A fails, Plan B shall too.**

**&&&&&&**

The campfire crackled against the sudden gush of wind and Victoria cowered more under her cloak. She stared at the flames as they licked the fresh air, bunching her shoulders against the chilly onslaught.

"You act as if you are freezing to death."

She did not raise her eyes to the knight's form standing beside her. "I will be fine."

"You are not accustomed to being outside?" Gawain squatted down beside her, eyes fixed on the fire. "Do you wish for another cloak?"

"What does it matter to you?" She whispered. "Either way I am dead."

"Why do you talk this way?"

Victoria swung her gaze to him. "I am a prisoner in my own life, I have no choices to make except blind obedience and my reward for a long life of servitude is to be married off like the common whore." She jerked her head back to the fire. "I will not allow you to lead me to my destruction."

"We are only knights doing our job."

"You are stupid men who allow others to order you around in life." She sneered. "I almost feel sorry for you, fighting for a cause that depends at times upon your death."

"It is freedom that we fight for and at times, it can only be found in the release of death." He stood. "At least I fight for something."

He left her there to her thoughts and she snorted tossing a rock into the flames. What did he know of her and what she fought for? She fought. She would show him exactly how much. Victoria glanced around the campsite at the knight's busy in their own conversations and her eyes shifted to scan the edge of the forest. It would be easy to slip past their make shift borders by the calm moon light. The thought scared her but she would do it.

The fire had begun to die down when the knights headed for their individual tents. She looked up to see Arthur, hand extending.

"We have set a tent up for you Lady Victoria."

She nodded, accepting his hand, and was silent as she rose and followed him to the tent. Victoria mashed her teeth as she noticed it located between Arthur's and Lancelot's. Lancelot's gaze was on her but she ignored him and nodded towards Arthur. "Thank you."

He seemed surprised at her gratitude but nodded back pleased nonetheless. "You are welcome my lady. May you have sweet dreams."

"You as well good knight." She turned away as he entered his own tent and sighed shooting a look at Lancelot who was still standing at his tent. "What?"

"Sweet dreams Lady Victoria." He grinned. "Should you have any nightmares, I am but an arm's length away."

"Oh!" She huffed moving into her tent, the sound of his laughter following her.

&&&&&&&

The glowing embers were all that was left of the fire when she slipped from her tent. She kept her cloak tight across her chest, being careful of where she stepped, wary of twigs. The sound of the men snoring in deep slumber filled the air and she clutched at the dagger as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head.

Victoria moved as quickly as possible, moving back into the forest aware of the noises around her. The direction of her destination was not clear but she guessed they were only a few paces from the main road. She would find it and travel under the cover of darkness until she reached a village. _But what then?_

She had no home now. Perhaps she would go to Rome. There was family there; they would make her feel welcome. Decision made, she rushed forward pushing aside branches as she went. She must hurry; there was no time to waste.

She had not gone far when she realized she was lost. Victoria clutched at her cloak. _Where was the road? _If she was lost, so was hope. She whirled at the escalating sounds of the forest animals around her in sudden panic. A chill drifted down her spine as the area quickly went silent, not a single chirp or rustle of leaves.

"The woods are no place for a little girl at night."

Victoria turned again, her eyes resting on Lancelot. He leaned against a large tree, arms crossed casually as his dark eyes studied her. "I am not a little girl."

"Indeed, you are not." He pushed away from the tree. "You act more like a naïve serf."

"How dare you!" She stepped back and he matched her with a step forward.

"You test the patience of me and my fellow knights." They continued their dance of give and take. "Are you without sense at all?" Lancelot questioned. "These woods are filled with bandits and woads, enemies who would not think twice to attack you."

"I can take care of myself."

"You _are_ without sense!" He cried incredulously. "I am astounded. Such men will over power you. They will take you, beat you, and perhaps even rape you."

The brutal words made her shudder and seeing the response; Lancelot continued moving closer to her, annoyance clearly on his face. "You are lucky there is always one of us on watch before you went off and did anything truly stupid."

"Do not come any closer." Victoria ordered raising her dagger towards him.

Lancelot was taken back by her sudden threatening movement but he stopped in his steps, hands rising in silent compliance. "If I wished to hurt you Lady Victoria, a simple blade would not stop me."

She lifted her chin in defiance. "You would try."

He smirked. "Do you even have any skill with a blade?" Lancelot tested her with another step forward. "Has it spilt blood or taken a life? Have you killed a man before Victoria?"

"Today is a good day as any to start."

"There is no good day to start."

She blinked hand wavering as he stood before her, the tip of her blade pressing against the skin of his throat. "Please, I beg of you…"

"Do it Victoria," He taunted, "if this is freedom to you."

Her moment of hesitation spurred him into action and she gasped as his hand closed around her own. Lancelot wrenched the weapon from her and as she moved to strike him, he tossed aside the dagger and flipped her. Victoria cried out, landing on her backside, and she instantly struggled against him with flailing arms. Lancelot easily gained control, one hand pining both of hers above her head, and they both breathed heavily, eyes locked.

"You would not last a night." He whispered hotly. "Do you wish to die?"

She shook her head as she trembled beneath him.

"Do you wish to die?"

"No!" She screamed. "No!" Tears streamed down her face wetting her cheeks. He rolled away, and she turned curling her body into small ball crying.

Lancelot sighed watching her sob and he bent to pick her up, Victoria's limp body not resisting. He glanced up, eyes locking on Tristan's as the scout appeared. The knight said nothing and Lancelot motioned to the discarded weapon.

Returning to camp, Lancelot placed Victoria in her tent, the woman automatically clutching at the blanket provided, her eyes closing in needed sleep. He shut the flap securely behind him as he exited.

"I do not like this."

Lancelot nodded. "Nor do I bother." He glanced to the dark sky. "We are not escorts for brides to be, we are warriors. There is more to this then meets the eye." He sighed and took Victoria's dagger. "Romans."

&&&&&&&

She had not spoken or looked at any of them since light had scattered across the land. She knew they all watched her and waited but she would not break. Her attempts to escape had failed, her dagger gone. The very thought nauseated her, the blade was all she had left now of home, a gift from her brother who had died in battle. She had let him down, she had failed.

"This belongs to you."

Victoria's eyes fell upon the blade being handed to her and she gazed towards Lancelot with wide, confused eyes.

"Take it." He smirked. "It's yours is it not?"

She reached out for it, gasping as his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Their eyes locked.

"How did you come across this blade?"

Victoria swallowed. "It was a gift from my brother. He was a Roman soldier."

Lancelot nodded and released her wrist, moving to squat down beside her. "If you are interested in learning to defend yourself, I will teach you."

"You cannot be serious."

"Why not?" He smirked. "My offer is real. I will teach you some basic maneuvers that will be useful if needed in the future."

"And in return?"

"The pleasure of your company is enough."

They stared at one another, the minutes ticking, until a voice broke through the haze and she blinked looking away quickly. Gawain marched up to them, small smile on his face as he glanced between the two.

"Are we ready to depart?"

"Yes." Lancelot stood, offering his hand to Victoria and she bit down any refusal, simply taking his hand in acceptance. He turned his attention towards Gawain as he released her hand. "What new this morning?"

"It seems Tristan encountered a few woads just before daybreak."

"Did he leave any alive?"

"You know Tristan."

Victoria swallowed at the look on Lancelot's face as Gawain chuckled. The answer to the question was obvious and she shivered as she looked to see the scout ride into camp, bow still in hand. He barely glanced at her, eyes skimming past her as he nodded to his fellow knights. She crossed her arms and Arthur approached.

"We ride now." He looked to Victoria. "You will ride with Lancelot."

"I bet your pardon?"

"You will ride with Lancelot." Arthur repeated sternly. His eyes flashed in what she could only label as annoyance. "Your horse was injured yesterday when you fled. It is unfit to carry a passenger."

She looked in alarm towards Lancelot. "Why was I not told this?" A pang of guilt hit her as she thought about the poor animal but there was no way for her to have known. When she had returned to the ambush with Tristan and Lancelot, she had been instructed to walk, Dagonet and Bors as her companions. It had been a way to divert her mind no doubt to the problem of the now lame horse. She gasped. "What of the horse?"

"It will be fine Lady Victoria, do not worry." Lancelot chuckled. "We have not cooked it or anything."

She made a face then glanced back towards Arthur. "Can I not ride with a knight of my choosing?"

Arthur threw an amused glance at Lancelot who looked less than pleased but shrugged. "You may ride with whomever you wish." He answered turning towards his horse. "But make it quick, we have much land to cross today."

She nodded glancing around and sighed as it seemed no one would meet her gaze. They all turned, fidgeting with their own devices and horses. Victoria sighed. Lancelot still stood beside her, arms crossed with his eyes upon her face. "Fine!" She relented. "I'll ride with you, you big oaf."

&&&&&&

Please R&R! Thanks!


	4. On the Road Again

**Thank you:**

**Jemiul – **_Thank you again. Always glad to see your comments._

**Dmitchell- **_Smut? What's that? Just kidding. I'm still debating but maybe. Probably. Yes._

**Romilly- **_If you debate whether or not you like her, then I'm writing her correctly. Believe me, sometimes even I want to smack sense into her. Thank you for the reply!_

**Julia- **_Hi back! Thank you so much!_

**Camreyn- **_Guts, yes. Brains? Sometimes (laughs). Lancey-boy is hard on her because of how naïve she is. It was truly the only way to get across to her. Her desire for her freedom is understandable but not just straight up walking into her death. He'll loosen her up (laughs) Man, that's not how I meant it… Or did I?_

**Thanks again for the feedback!**

**Piper**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Four: On the Road Again**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She fidgeted in the saddle and did not miss Lancelot's sigh of irritation. Victoria rolled her eyes but did not speak and she shifted again.

"Is it your wish to distract me?"

His voice was soft in her ear, low as if to keep the question between them, and Victoria automatically wished she had been placed to ride behind him and not almost in his lap.

She glanced off to the woods. "Is it yours to constantly tease me?" Victoria's lips twisted in annoyance. "I am soon to be married woman Sir Lancelot. You would be best to keep your thoughts to yourself." Her eyes wandered to his hands holding the reigns so close to her lap and she inched away from him. There was no denying the warmth against her back or the feeling of his leathered thighs so close to her own. Victoria ground her teeth together, body rigid. This knight infuriated her, had halted her from escaping, she should hate him, not feel comfortable or desire him. He was the enemy!

"Tell me about your husband to be."

Victoria's defenses rebuilt themselves. "He is a vile man. I will kill myself before I marry him." She felt Lancelot make a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat and saw his hands tighten upon the reigns.

"Why do you say this?"

"Lord Octavius is a despicable man. He cares nothing for the lives of those around him; they are only good for what they do for his needs. He will use me as he has others and then it will be the end of me."

"You speak as if you know from experience."

"I do." Victoria spat. "I know what he truly is for I have seen his work." Her lips pressed together in a flat line of anger then the dam of her resistance broke. "Lord Octavius is not unfamiliar to my family. My brother served him and died in a battle that was not his to fight. My father has been corrupted by the greed that Octavius has dangled repeatedly in his face but never given. My family has been torn apart, lives lost." She cleared her throat, eyes drawn once again to his strong hands. "He was married before to a young woman. They were married only a few months before she mysteriously died of trauma to the head."

"And you fear him because of this?"

"I hate him because of it." She answered. "The woman was my sister."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be." Victoria whispered. "You do not know me well enough to express such an emotion and I do not desire your pity."

"Do not mistake pity with sympathy." He scolded quietly. "I know what is like to lose those the ones you love."

"I will not marry him." She repeated. "I refuse to be any man's slave… begging for my life like some commoner."

Lancelot chuckled as if an attempt to lighten the sudden dark mood. "You certainly do not strike me as the type." He tilted his head and from the corner of her eyes, she saw him gazing at her. "Not all begging is wrong."

"Lancelot!"

He leaned back shooting Bors a look as the man pulled up next to them. Bors grinned winking at Victoria and slugged Lancelot lightly on the arm.

"Arthur wishes to speak with you."

Lancelot let out a snort. "When does he not?" He started to urge the horse forward.

"Without the girl."

Victoria gazed at Bors and rolled her eyes. "And where do you expect me to wait?"

"You can sit on my lap." Bors patted his saddle, lewdly but jokingly looking her over. "We'll have a nice talk."

"Absolutely not!" She cried out in anger. "I am not to be passed around as if a toy."

"I am offended!"

"Good!"

Lancelot could not contain his laughter, chest rumbling so loudly she felt the vibrations as they traveled up his throat. "You have a way with women Bors. Surely you realize if Vanora catches wind of this, your days will be numbered."

Bors huffed shrugging as he looked away.

Lancelot leaned in closer to Victoria. "Where do you wish for me to place you my lady?"

The feeling of his breath against the skin of her cheek made her flinch away and she crossed her arms. "It does not matter; you will place me where you see fit despite my desire."

"You forget I only live to fulfill your desire."

She answered his remark with a quick elbow to his side, feeling satisfied when he let out a gush of air and grunted. "My desires have nothing to do with you."

"You lie but I will allow it this once." He chuckled stalling his horse. "Fine, I will place you where I see fit then." Lancelot whistled spotting the white horse that came towards them. "Tristan, my brother! You have returned from scouting so soon?"

The quiet knight nodded, eyes never once resting on Victoria.

Lancelot smiled at the familiarity of Tristan's response and nodded. He opened his mouth when Bors slugged his arm again.

"Today Lancelot, Arthur is growing impatient."

"Okay, okay." He barely glanced at Tristan as he wrapped his hands around Victoria's waist. "Do me the favor Tristan and hold this until I get back."

"What do you think you are- Lancelot!" Victoria squealed as he lifted her and haphazardly heaved her into Tristan's lap.

He merely smirked and clicked his tongue against his teeth, the horse galloping off to the front of the line. Victoria sighed as she sat side saddle across Tristan's lap.

"Do you wish to get more comfortable?"

His question took her by surprise and she glanced over at him through her eyelashes. "How exactly do you wish me to sit?"

Tristan blinked and seconds later, her mouth gaping, she found herself sitting in front of him replicating her past position with Lancelot. Victoria blew a strand of her hair from her face as she leaned forward slightly, her eyes locked on the images of Arthur and Lancelot talking softly. Lancelot looked irritated, lips pressed flatly together and he murmured low to Arthur who in turn threw him a sharp look. Could there be dissension amongst the ranks? A humorous thought crossed her mind she couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps it was only a lover's quarrel. Victoria cocked an eyebrow and leaned back only to bump into Tristan's chest. "Sorry." She mumbled.

He said nothing in reply.

"Why do you not talk as much as your friends?" She tilted her head back so she could view his face. "Not saying you are not smart for doing so but I figure there must be a point to such a manner of being."

"I speak when is needed." Tristan replied looking straight ahead. "There is no point in wasting words."

"Surely you enjoy their company and care for them…"

"That has nothing to do with…"

"No, of course not." She cut him off looking away. "Forgive me, I forget at times what is important and not when speaking of certain things." Victoria frowned as she glanced up to the sky and the image of a large bird floated towards her. She opened her mouth to alarm Tristan when he simply held out his hand and the hawk landed effortlessly on his arm. "You, you know this creature?"

"She is my companion." Tristan answered.

"And she always returns?" Victoria watched as the bird cocked its head studying her as it rested contentedly on its master's arm. "I have never seen such a pet before."

"I have raised her since she was an injured chick." He stated lowly. "She helps me when I scout."

"What is her name?"

"Iumentum."

"What does that stand for?"

"Beast of burden." Tristan nudged the bird and it took off yet again, wings spread wide against the blue sky.

Victoria studied the knight as he watched the bird fly off, a look upon his face she could not describe. Like a flash, the emotion was gone and he turned neutral eyes back towards her. She flinched under his glare and looked away, bringing her cloak tighter across her chest as she did so. Something about him was nerving, a cold that radiated off his skin despite his warm body temperature. Suspicions that Tristan's life as a knight had not been exactly in his favor struck her deepest thoughts and she began to wonder exactly what caused him to act in such a manner.

A quick glance up alerted her of Lancelot's return and he looked to her only momentarily before he directed attention to Tristan. "You are to ride ahead, take Lady Victoria with you."

She froze not truly understanding. "But won't I be -"

"Tristan is more than capable of protecting you if need be." Lancelot interrupted with a shake of his head. "You will not be gone long."

She opened her mouth to protest when Tristan urged his horse onward up the path and Lancelot took off the other direction. Victoria bit the inside of her lip, an uneasy feeling once again creeping its way into her stomach. Something about this did not feel right. She straightened up in the saddle. _Another chance to attempt an escape perhaps?_ One knight would certainly be easier than seven. Her mind flashed back to the moment in the forest when Tristan's hand had wrapped easily around her mouth. Then again maybe not, he would have no trouble restraining her, and it was better to remain untied for now.

They traveled further up the road, the other knights dwindling from view and Victoria nervous, chewed at her bottom lip. This did not make sense to her. Surely it would be more dangerous for her to leave the comfort of the group?

"I do not like this." She spoke up. "Separating from the group is a bad idea."

"No harm will befall you Lady Victoria." Tristan muttered. "You are perfectly safe."

"I was perfectly safe back with the other knights." Victoria retorted crossly. "I wish to go back."

Tristan grunted and the horse continued onwards.

"Did you hear me?"

"Perfectly."

"Then why…"

"Woman, will you not silence that tongue of yours?" His voice was sharp and she was pretty sure his exertion was from speaking way more than usual. He was even perhaps a bit uncomfortable. "This is in the best interest of you and the others. Be quiet."

Victoria opened her mouth to speak yet again when Tristan jerked the reigns and the horse skidded to a stop. "But I didn't-" She gasped as his arms wrapped around her and he leaned them back, the arrow flying through the space her head had once been.

Tristan slid off the horse, helping her off quickly and safely as he could. She was maneuvered behind him and he slapped the cheek of the horse and it took off. Tristan pausing to draw his long sword from the scabbard just as a man broke through the bush adjacent to them.

"Shouldn't we get help?" Victoria yelped as he barely moved, the long sword flowing smoothly, and the man was cut down within a second. Another ran towards him screaming and Tristan met his thrust, blade easily twisting the man's arm until the bone snapped and he kept his eyes on the attacker as he cleanly slid his blade into his ribcage.

Tristan dropped the body, sword hanging loosely as he glanced around. The woods were once again quiet.

Victoria glanced around apprehensively and she backed away as Tristan approached, her eyes locked on his blood stained blade.

"I will not hurt you."

"How can I believe someone that takes life so easily?"

"Would prefer that it was you and not he that had died?"

"Yes." She whispered. Her eyes rose to his without hesitation. "I would rather be dead than a man's slave."

"What you become is no concern of mine." Tristan positioned his blade back into the scabbard and turned from her, whistling shrilly between his teeth. Seconds later, his horse returned and he stroked the beast's head with a loving hand.

Victoria watched in silence, taking in the silent scout. This was a side rarely shown to anyone and his connection with his animals was deep. He was a man however truly alone. Of course it did not matter to him what became of her. She was just another mission in the path of his endless servitude.

She gathered her skirt and stepped around the two dead bodies with a look of disgust as she neared the horse once more. Victoria glanced back at Tristan. "If you do not care," She whispered, "then it does it matter that I reach Hadrien's Wall. I can go now and you will be rid of me forever." She stepped closer placing a hand on his lower arm. "I beseech you, please."

His eyes zeroed in on her hand, fingers clenching his arm in desperation and he slowly slid his gaze up her arm and neck before resting on her face. Tristan studied her, his gaze occasionally drifting between her lips and eyes. "If you were a man, I would bind you in the thickest rope and drag you back to the others from behind." He removed her grip. "Now get back on the horse."


	5. A Threat That Exists

_I just want to thank EVERYONE who has left me feedback. To those that have been religiously posting replies, I'm always glad to hear from you and yay, good for you and a thanks from me. To those that are new, WELCOME and thank you for taking the time to read this. After watching the movie fifty million times, I just couldn't leave the thought alone of playing with these lovely characters, especially Lancelot and Tristan (pinches the knights). _

_Well, sadly enough college finals are coming up within the next week and I'm incredibly swamped so please forgive me with much patience at the lack of speedy updates. That shall change, I promise. I so wanted to give back personal feedback but alas, I can't so if you chose to reply to this chapter, I DEFINITELY will shout out to you next post. Thank you again and enjoy._

_(((((Piper)))))_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Five: A Threat That Exists**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I see you did not face much adversary."

Tristan snorted as he reared his horse to a stop and climbed down. He helped Victoria down as well and she brushed at her dress, eyes shooting to Lancelot.

They widened at the sight of blood on his face and clothes, the rest of the knights of similar appearance. It was obvious they had been fighting. "Is this why you separated us?"

Lancelot nodded from atop his horse. "We were being tracked. That is a threat no longer."

"You left none alive?"

"Do you wish for a detailed summary or the short version?" He smirked. "No, there are none alive Lady Victoria. It was our intention to rid ourselves of these pests, not show them mercy."

She cleared her throat, nose wiggling in disgust as she looked around. "War is a stupid thing!" She muttered. "Vile men who live for nothing but the spilling of blood, it is disgusting."

Bors laughed loudly as he pulled his horse up to their group. "She doesn't care for you then Tristan." He grinned.

The scout said nothing and Arthur nodded his direction. He turned without word and pulled himself back up into the saddle of his horse. Seconds later, he disappeared from view, cape fluttering after him in his quick exit.

Victoria sighed, eyeing Lancelot yet again. "You are sadly mistaken if you think I am riding with you… coated in dirt and sweat…"

"And blood?"

"Utterly disgusting, pigs all of you."

The men laughed again, Arthur slowly shaking his head as he wiped his blade clean. "Perhaps," He spoke up, "You know reasoning behind such an interest in you Lady Victoria."

"I am worth ransom." She shrugged. "My father would pay any amount."

"To see you alive?"

"To see me alive and married to Lord Octavious." She corrected. Victoria sighed. "Money is the only thing important to him. To marry Octavious would ensure my father protection against any enemy. With such protection comes the means to make money."

"Even from Rome?"

Victoria glanced towards Galahad. "Lord Octavious is Rome."

"We must depart." Arthur motioned at her with lean fingers to join Lancelot. "We will journey some more before camping again."

"I do not wish to ride with-"

"We know." Gawain chuckled coming up behind her. He held reigns in his hand and she glanced beyond him to see a beautiful black horse. "Do you object to using a dead bandit's horse?" He motioned to the steed. "It surely was stolen from the previous owner before him anyway."

"I would not object." She smiled

"Good." Arthur interrupted. "Let us be off."

&&&&&&&&

"Cold?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Cold?"

Victoria shot Lancelot a scathing look and he sat back on his elbows next to her, laughing. "You are the most irritating man I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"I doubt you have met many men then." He smiled. "Especially like me."

"You mean rude, arrogant and smelly?"

Lancelot laughed loudly drawing the attention of Gawain and Galahad from the other side of the fire. Smartly, the knights stayed out of the conversation, focusing instead with watchful eyes. She stared at Lancelot in shock. How dare he keep laughing when she insulted him? Was he dense?

"How can you laugh?" She questioned. "I am claiming pure revulsion from your mere presence! Yet you continue to laugh!"

"You can claim all you want my lady." He leered. "It is amazing how the brain will say one thing but the body means another."

"I do not know what you speak of." Victoria tore her eyes from his, zeroing her attention on the fire as it crackled. "I will never fornicate with someone lower than me." She gritted her teeth and he simply continued to laugh. Her eyes widened as he shifted beside her, breath hitting her cheek as he rested his chin lightly on her shoulder.

"Fornicate implies the completion of two, I simply only wish to please you. Would our joining do such a thing who am I to resist such a request?"

"I requested nothing!" She spat shoving him away. "I did not request fornication!"

Gawain and Galahad broke their silence, each falling to their sides in fits of laughter and she thrust her hands on her hips, glaring. Her chest heaved in anger as the sounds of the other knights laughing met her ears and she twisted towards Lancelot. Victoria cursed and kicked out at him, feeling satisfaction as the toe of her boot jabbed him in the side. He winced and grabbed the spot, but his eyes remained amused as they glittered up at her.

"You… You filthy swine!" Victoria spat at his feet and marched off with a flare of her skirt.

Lancelot chuckled rising slowly to his feet and he brushed at the dirt collected on his pants. "Perhaps I should go apologize; surely she realized I was only picking at her?"

"You have a way with women my friend." Bors smirked. "Too bad the way is opposite your direction." He threw another log on the fire. "Let her simmer down before you rush off. An unhappy woman is often at times scarier to face then an entire army. Besides, she will no doubt bump into Tristan and her rage unleashed upon him is definitely worth its weight in gold."

Lancelot fell silent, rubbing at his chin, as he stared at Victoria's disappearing figure. Perhaps Bors was right. When the time was appropriate, he would apologize to Lady Victoria. Until then, Tristan would have to handle with the consequences of his teasing. He returned to his seat by the fire. _Women._

&&&&&&&

Victoria shoved her way through another thick patch of brush, spitting in reaction as yet another twig tickled her face. "Of all the arrogant pigs," She muttered pushing aside a tree limb in her way. "I must be stuck with one such as him."

Victoria paused, hands on her hips as she gazed around. The night had settled in around them, a thick blanket of black with random glimpses of moonlight spotting the floor as it broke through the tree tops. Surely she should take this moment to her advantage and flee? Her hands drifted down by her sides and she could feel the knife tucked under her skirt. It was certainly an opportune moment.

The shadows next to her shifted and she gasped, hand flying to her chest as Tristan's face appeared. His eyes studied her, face half-cloaked in darkness, and she tried to relax despite she could not see all of him.

"You scared me."

"Good." He answered quietly. "Perhaps you will learn from the experience and return to camp."

"And perhaps you will learn some manners when addressing a lady in the future."

"I am more than aware how to address a lady."

"Are you implying I am not one?" He did not respond and she placed her hands on her hips, eyes daring him. "Louder. I do not believe I heard you." She taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"

He melted into the shadows from her view and Victoria sighed in disgust. "Running away are we?"

"Running your mouth, are we?"

She jumped at his voice close to her ear and Victoria turned. He studied her comfortably, hands clasped in front of him as he casually stood behind her. "I am sorry if I use verbal communication to interact with someone." Victoria spat. "You should try it some time, perhaps you will gain more friends."

It did not surprise her he failed to react to her statement so she continued, inwardly vowing to pull some sort of reaction from the knight.

"Why are you even a knight?" She questioned. "Is it purely an excuse to kill others and not be hunted for it? You are alone, this is apparent, and it seems mostly by choice seeing how you choose to stay separate from the others all the time. Maybe it is your wish to be alone, you and your animals." Victoria crossed her arms. "Have you ever even known a woman's touch before?" For some reason, his silence had given her courage, her anger at Lancelot still boiling over, and her obvious reaction to it was lashing out at anything around her. "Or perhaps you do not fancy women?"

He moved faster than she anticipated. Victoria squeaked as she felt his hands wrap around the skin of her upper arms and her head snapped back as he jerked her. His face so close to her own, she felt her heart thumping wildly against her chest, panic rising up in the back of her throat. Her hands unconsciously gripped at his tunic and for an endless minute, her eyes drowned in his dark gaze.

His mouth so was close to her own, molasses eyes swirling with anger and some emotion she couldn't place. Victoria trembled against him and felt the warmth of his body slowly overtaking her senses. He smelled of fresh pine and sweat. Her eyes dropped, lips parting in anticipation and it was then he shoved her away.

She stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide as they stared at each other and Tristan sneered as he turned away.

"Your attempts at escape will not work on me woman. Try your tricks on someone else." His figure began to fade against the dark surroundings yet again. "Go back to the camp where you belong." With that, he was gone.

Victoria screamed in frustration kicking at the dirt and her irritation did not end as the familiar chuckle caught her attention. "Oh by the gods, go away you wretched man!"

"I am only amused at your method of venting irritation, not at your despair." Lancelot announced as he neared her. His eyes looked upon her, honest and warm. "Tristan will not help you escape nor will any one of us, surely you are aware of this now?" He sighed. "I am truly sorry for your situation but by tomorrow we will reach Hadrien's Wall."

"It is not fair!" She cried. Victoria gazed at him, tears suddenly welling up in the corners of her eyes. "You fight for your freedom, why can I not fight for my own?"

"We fight because we are ordered to." He disagreed. "It would be dishonorable to go back on the agreement of our forefathers: this is the way things have been since the Roman occupation."

"But when you are done, when your journey has ended, they will let you go free!" The tears cascaded down her face, and she was too distraught to brush them aside. "You will be a free man and I will remain a prisoner behind castle walls. You will gain a wife; a family you love, and land that you will work with your own hands. What is there for me but emptiness and death?"

"There is hope!" Lancelot closed the gap between them, clasping her hands in his own. "You are a strong woman, brave though be it naïve," He chuckled, "You will survive because of that, this I am sure of!"

"How can you say such a thing?" Victoria sobbed. "He will kill me!"

"I would never allow a woman to be treated like an animal."

"You have no say once I am his!" Victoria tore away from him trying to place distance between them. "Stay away from me." She spat. "You are my enemy, do not act like you care."

"Victoria…"

"No." She cried wiping at her wet cheeks. "You do not care if I live or die, I am a mission. I am such a fool, to believe someone like you would care. You flirt and you laugh, teasing glances and words to make a woman believe she is special but it is only for your own benefit. Women are a game to you, I am a game." Her eyes darkened in anger. "You disgust me."

"Be careful of your words my lady." Lancelot growled. "A man's patience goes only so far with such accusations."

"Why should I care of your patience?" She sneered. "Have I insulted some part of your conscious? Perhaps the part that debates right and wrong? You know nothing of duty, only servitude as a beaten dog would!"

"Do you truly think that because I am a knight, it is only my duty to protect those who cannot fend for themselves? Perhaps you are more disgusted by the fact you cannot protect yourself, the fact that you are weak and you know it. You are disgusted by me?" He snorted. "You are the one so eager to use your body in order to get what you desire. There is a name for women that do that."

"A man who thinks not with his brain and is led by his rampant desire for anything with legs does not deserve the consideration of his patience, the female species is not the only thing capable of being a whore." Victoria laughed dryly. "You are below me and surely you try to belittle me because you know I am right. A woman can be fooled by boyish looks and a beguiling smile." She shook her head. "But I will never desire you. I will hate you, all of you, until I die for this."

"The only thing you will hate is your own heart." Lancelot sneered and his face was masked in rage as she felt his warm hands snatch at her. His grip was painful as he pulled her to him, body slamming against his and she whimpered at the searing sensation that assaulted her. "You will hate yourself for the words you speak without conviction and you will hate one thing over all of these, you will hate the fact that you will love me."

His mouth slammed down on hers, taking her lips completely and she sagged against him as he plundered her mouth without resistance. His tongue slid against her own as he forced her lips to part and Victoria no longer felt the pain of his grip. Victoria closed her eyes as he pressed her flat against his hard form and the kiss deepened. She jolted as she slipped in a euphoric daze and began to kiss him back, lips pressing brutally. They tried to consume each other, dominate and control what they knew they could not. It was almost too much.

There was sudden space between them, her eyes opening and her hand rose to press against her bruised lips. It looked as if he intended to speak yet again and she took the moment to flee, running as far away from him as she could. She ran to safety, towards the only place she knew she would find such a thing, she ran back to camp.


	6. May I Have This Dance?

_I've had some computer problems the last few days so my apologies on the lack of updates. That shall change. Thanks again for the feedback! _

**BloodredCherry – **_Love your name. Wow, thank you so much for all the feedback. Glad to see you're still interested. Will it grow? (smiles slyly) Perhaps. Stay tuned._

**Babaksmiles – **_Triangle? Why yes. I love making my characters suffer through emotional turmoil before finding any bit of happiness LMAO. Bad me._

**Je Suis Une Pizza – **_Interesting name you have there. No, they are not in love, they are connected to each other and intrigued by how different yet similar they are. It's not love though but it may turn into that, I haven't decided. She is young, yes, I picture her in my mind around 21-22, I hate to make girls too young in fics, makes me squeamish and I see Victoria, especially the last to be married off in her family, would try to remain that way as long as possible. Good luck with your tests as well._

**Cardeia – **_THANK YOU! Always glad to hear from you. I really do enjoy writing Victoria. I like how she is a good mix of naivety and intelligence. I so see her singing "I'm every woman" by Whitney Houston LMAO. I'll save that scene for the bloopers portion of our show._

**Camreyn – **_She is wounded to him, I think her situation and how she acts interests Tristan since most girls do nothing but cry or run from him (LOL). And yes, you're so right, it's all about Vanora. I'd expect after 11 kids, he'd suffer enough of her wrath to know when to stay the heck out of the way, ha!_

**Dmitchell1974 – **_Lucky you! I have a couple more years (this includes masters). Glad to see you are still reading this. Thank you._

**Katemary77 – **_HELLO! Always glad to see your comments as well. Thank you!_

_Till next time!_

_Piper_

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Six: May I Have this Dance?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was as if the wind had been knocked out of struggling sails, the sight of Hadrien's Wall in the distance. She remained silent, eyes locked on the towering vision as the horses continued to carry her closer to her doom.

_Doom_.

The sensation griped her, digging its claws into her flesh and she felt each searing stab of pain. Twice Lancelot had approached her only to retreat, no spoken word between them since leaving camp.

The group was unsettlingly quiet as well; even Bors was lost in his own thoughts. Not that it mattered. She refused to speak to any of them. Lancelot saw it in the way she sat, her vacant stare on everything and nothing at the same time. She was pulling back inside herself, grief eating away at the woman he had first encountered. She was dying inside. And there was nothing he could do.

Lancelot glanced to Arthur beside him, mouth opening to speak to his leader but he snapped his jaws shut just as quickly and looked away. What would he say? There was nothing that would justify reason; there simply was no reason but his own self interest. _Damn it._ What about this woman unsettled him so? Why did he feel compelled to protect her? Surely it was not love, what a ridiculous idea for a man such as him. _Absurd!_ Lust, that could be the only label, lust and something else.

The realization made him grind his teeth and the muscle in his jaw spasmodic ticked as he looked off into the distance.

"Open the gates!"

The cry of the guard brought him back to the present and his eyes flickered over Victoria once again. She remained with eyes forward, a stone look upon her face. She was not fooling him though; he could see the inner struggle not to panic just below the surface. He could still feel her body against his, the way her heart had raced, the rhythmic pumping against his own chest. He was not fooled one bit.

They flew past the gates and he could not help but smile at the sight of Bors children running after them with glee. Bors smiled at the glimpse of his redhead lover waiting and Lancelot let out a long sigh. Despite things, it was good to be home. They congregated at the stable entrance, the knights leaping down from their horses but Victoria remained firmly in her saddle.

"Lady Victoria." Lancelot whispered holding out his hand to her. "You may…"

Her cold eyes focused on him. "I do not require your assistance sir."

His hand fell, their eyes still connected as an unfamiliar voice broke the silence.

"You knights indeed are an honorable breed."

Victoria's body went rigged and Lancelot turned towards the man who had spoken, his eyebrow raised in casual expression of disinterest. He knew immediately who the man before him was. Lord Octavius stood at the entrance to the quarters dressed in a dark red robe, the material heavily decorated with lace and jewels. He was a middle aged man, black hair streaked with strands of gray and his thick eyebrows gave him a stern appearance even though now he thinly smiled. He was heavy seat, a gut obvious to the eye even in a loose fitting robe, and his pudgy hands were covered in gold rings. He extended his hand to Arthur, double chins flapping as he shook it with enthusiasm.

"You have brought my wife to me! You truly are great warriors, Arthur and his knights!" Lord Octavius looked to Victoria. "Come down from there, there is no need to shy away from your husband."

She did not move and he frowned, eyebrows furrowed in distaste. "Is something the matter?" He looked to Arthur. "Has something happened to my wife?"

Arthur shot Lancelot a look as he opened his mouth to respond. "Nothing my lord. She is just simply tired from the journey. Perhaps she would desire to rest before joining you."

"She may rest with me in my quarters as a good wife should." Lord Octavius glanced back to Victoria. "Come here!" He repeated with a snap of his fingers.

Lancelot's jaw clenched and he saw Tristan move in the corner of his eye, the scout closer to Lord Octavius than he. Tristan's unwavering eyes were locked on the man, a deadly sign of his complete attention. Tristan halted mere steps away and his gaze slid to Lancelot.

Lancelot's attention was turned as he heard the rustling of skirts beside him and Victoria moved from her horse. She did not look towards him as she took steps towards Lord Octavius.

The man pleased with her compliance grinned and clasped his hands together as Victoria finally moved to stand at his side. "I am pleased with your fulfilling such an important mission." He nodded. "Tonight we will have a feast dedicated to you to celebrate."

"We would be most honored." Arthur accepted.

Lancelot restrained himself from rolling his eyes and he looked to Victoria, her eyes downward at her feet. She failed to react when Lord Octavius gripped her firmly by the arm.

"Thank the knights for their service wife."

"Thank you." She whispered and her eyes rose to Lancelot's. "Your duty will not be forgotten."

Lord Octavius turned dragging her and she did not break contact with Lancelot until the very last second, her body being turned as she disappeared into the main hall.

Lancelot let out a curse.

"You must control your anger." Arthur gripped his shoulder and squeezed. "There is nothing you could do."

He nodded at Arthur. "There were options but you are right, there is nothing I could do." Lancelot shoved Arthur's hand away and strode out the gates.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Victoria refused to cry out as Lord Octavius shoved her into his room and shut the door. She stood still, hands at her side, as he trailed a circle around her, fingers stroking his chin as he glanced her up and down.

"Your sister was more attractive, more curves." He sighed, "I guess you will do for now." Lord Octavius snapped his fingers and the servant moved from the corner of the room. "Have a dress sent for tonight and do her hair." He sniffed. "You smell disgusting, like an animal."

Victoria said nothing and kept her eyes on the floor. He smirked, reaching out to grab her chin and he forced her gaze to his.

"Do you hate me?" Lord Octavius chuckled. "You are allowed to answer."

"Yes." She sneered. "Even if there was no reason, I would hate you."

He released her and a firm smack sent her flying back. The servant said nothing, bending her head to block out the brutality and she scurried from the room. Victoria wiped at the corner of her mouth, her gaze searing as she looked back at Lord Octavius.

"_There _is a reason; now your hate is justified." He moved away. "I must attend to business and you must prepare yourself. Be ready when I return, you do not wish to make me unhappy."

The door slammed behind him and it was then she collapsed, hot tears flooding from her eyes. She sobbed, shoulders shaking as she clawed at the ground. Freedom had slipped through her fingers, all hope was lost.

&&&&&&&&

Her reflection was of someone she did not know, the lifeless eyes staring back at her from the water bowl. The liquid rippled disturbing her image and she leaned away.

"Do you wish for anything my lady?"

Victoria shook her head at the servant. "What is your name?"

"Ingrid my lady." The girl bowed.

"How long have you served Lord Octavius?"

"I am not a servant of the Bishop. I was instructed to treat to his needs and your own."

"By whom?"

"Sir Lancelot."

The thought silenced her for a few moments and she nodded. "You may go now Ingrid. Return to Lancelot and tell him I have no wishes for his hospitality or kind gestures. He would learn best to leave me be."

The woman seemed confused but she nodded nonetheless and minutes later, the door closed softly behind her. Victoria focused on her reflection yet again. With a snarl, she picked up the round bowl, flinging it with all her strength and it busted against the wall, pieces of clay splattering with a cascade of water droplets. Holding her head up, she composed herself and ventured towards the door.

She did not pause in her steps until she reached the grand hall. The banquet room was filled with villagers, Roman soldiers, and knights. She ignored Gawain and Galahad conversing quietly with Dagonet in the corner, the other knights no where to be found. Victoria crossed the room, her stomach revolting against her every step she took towards Lord Octavius.

The knife on her thigh was gone and despite the rich embroidered red gown that had been picked out for her to wear, she felt naked without it.

Lord Octavius greeted her with a sly smile and she forced herself to not flinch away as he placed a meaty hand on her shoulder and directed her to sit at the head table. He took his seat next to her and the festivities began: singing and dancing filling the great hall. Everyone gave off the illusion of happiness and Victoria sighed. The knights approached the table, all dressed in basic clothing, and they bowed low as a sign of respect.

Lord Octavius waved a hand at each in acceptance and she bent her head.

Her breath caught in her throat as Lancelot approached the table, clad in a leather tunic and dark pants, his dark eyes already focused on her face. He bent in greeting. "Lord Octavius, Lady Victoria."

The royal nodded. "Sir Lancelot, how your legend does proceed you! I hear you protected my wife to be time after time on your mission, you and Tristan. Is there any way to repay you?"

"Her safety is enough." He answered honestly. "But, I do have a request I should hope you will honor as payment."

"And pray tell boy, what would that be?"

"That I may dance with your lovely wife to be?"

Lord Octavius seemed uncertain about the request but he nodded nonetheless. "Why of course. Who am I to deny a knight such a treat?"

Lancelot bowed. "I thank you my lord." He directed his attention to Victoria flashing a smile as he bowed again and extended his arm. "My lady?"


	7. Flower in the Garden

**W1cked Angel – **_Thank you darling! Glad to hear from you again!_

**Dmitchell1974 – **_I had such computer issues but thankfully they seem to be solved. Congrats on graduating soon, prepared yet for the world? I have one more year and then it's grad school for me, blah. And yes, Octavius is rather yucky, double blah!_

**Babaksmiles – **_He IS nasty, he'll get his just rewards, trust me. I shall try to keep things spicey for you, lots of twists to come. I'd love for you to check out my Collateral fic, be prepared, I've made it full of twists and shocks, hopefully you'll enjoy it though. Thank you._

**Dellis – **_Well, hey. And yep, I'd deal with Lancelot anyway possible, he's so yummy._

**Je Suis Une Pizza – **_Interesting, not odd, LOL. The age thing, it is old, I will go into detail about that though. Victoria is one of those resistant, stubborn girls, but you knew that already didn't you? _

**BloodRedCherry – **_You actually WERE the first and only one to point out those errors. Thank you, much appreciated._

**Camreyn – **_Update fast enough for you? Thank you!_

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Seven: Flower in the Garden**

**&&&&&&&&&&**

She was nervous when he pulled her onto the floor with the other couples and Victoria made sure a considerable amount of distance was between them. She glanced around nervously, his deep chuckle reaching her ears and she tried desperately not to panic as Lancelot pulled her closer. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Relax." He whispered as his left hand with spread fingers pressed against her back and his right held her hand firmly. "You are much too tense. You will draw attention to us."

"_You_ are drawing attention to us!" She snapped. "What is the meaning of this Lancelot?" Victoria glanced towards Lord Octavius' table and thankfully he seemed engrossed in a conversation with Arthur. "You cannot continue this."

"You would hate it if I did not."

"I still despise you." She whispered trying to look away from his searching gaze. She found it impossible, his dark eyes holding her attention without effort.

"You do not, that is the only thing you despise." He grinned, the action lighting up his face and she gazed upon him, the boyish charm clear to her as day. "I must apologize my lady."

Victoria gazed at him, suspicion in her eyes. "For?"

"You are right about Lord Octavius." The muscle in his cheek twitched as he clenched his teeth. "He is a dangerous man. I do not like you alone with him."

"I accept your apology Sir Lancelot." She answered, "But the choice is no longer up to you. That has come and gone." Victoria shook her head. "I must accept my fate."

"It does not have to be that way."

"Says you." She laughed dryly. "I begged you before this to let me go, to allow me to attempt my chance at freedom but you refused. You have handed him to me and now there is no choice I have but to submit."

"You would not have survived out there."

"Maybe so." Victoria nodded. "But as you can see, this is a fate worse than death."

"Meet me later in the gardens."

"Impossible!" She hissed under her breath looking around. "He will have me guarded and I will be in more trouble than I am now if he catches me. Besides," Victoria laughed dryly, "You are a knight. You have done your duty and owe me nothing further." She loosened his hands from around her and stepped back, curtseying low in a sign of respect before she turned to make her way back through the crowd.

Victoria gasped as his hand reached out to grip her elbow, spinning her back to face him. "Lancelot!"

"I must apologize again," He grinned, "for I forgot to tell you how radiantly beautiful you look, especially when you are mad at me." Lancelot released her and stepped back with a low bow, and she watched with wide eyes as he disappeared through the crowd.

She returned to the table and slid into her seat, ignoring Lord Octavius' gaze focused so intently upon her face. "Is something bothering you my lord?"

He grunted under his breath, lifting his wine goblet to his mouth. "I do not wish for you to converse with that knight, you will interact with him no more, is that clear?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good."

She did not miss his sign of displeasure that erupted from his lips as another knight approached and she hid a grin behind her hand at the sight of Bors standing before the table.

He winked, grinning widely as he hooked his thumbs into the belt on his waist. "I wish to take your lady upon a spin on the dance floor."

"Is that all together necessary?" Lord Octavius muttered.

"Can't let Lancelot have all the fun can I?"

Victoria rose from her seat, ignoring the look from Octavius and she nodded. "I would be honored." She kept her head held high as she accepted Bors hand and he pulled her onto the floor.

"To think, I almost believed Lancelot the only knight capable of dancing."

He smirked. "We may be beasts but we have rhythm."

Victoria laughed. "It seems so."

"See," Bors grinned. "We are not so bad once you get to know us."

She sighed. "Perhaps I was a bit too rough when I addressed you earlier." Victoria shrugged. "You were simply doing your duty."

"Lancelot was only doing his duty as well."

Victoria said nothing to the mention of Lancelot as they continued to move amongst the other couples. She glanced around with watchful eyes. "Tell me Sir Bors, where are the gardens located?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucky for her, Lord Octavius was not much for holding his liquor. By the time he returned to his room, he was half-asleep and he fell upon the bed mattress in a drunken delirium. As quietly as she could, Victoria slipped the hood of the long cloak over her head and she slipped back into the darkened hallway.

Careful steps took her easily to the entrance to the gardens and Victoria glanced around not seeing another living soul. Perhaps there was an exit through the gardens. Should she chance it? She moved further into the gardens, the wild flowers around her filling the air in a sweet breeze and Victoria pushed back the fabric of the cloak to enhance her view. She gasped as she felt the hands settle on her hips and her body went rigid with fear.

"It is late." Lancelot moved from the shadows, dark eyes focused intently on her face. "Little girls should be asleep."

"Yes, little girls should." Victoria tried to continue walking and he moved swiftly to stand in her path. She sighed. "Move."

"If you leave, it will only cause more trouble." He warned. "Octavius will stop at nothing to find you. More people will be injured or hurt."

"Yes, me!" She replied quickly. "That is why I must go."

"I cannot allow you to do that."

It was useless to fight him when he grabbed her arms but she struggled regardless. Victoria attempted to lash out but Lancelot easily wrapped his fingers around her wrists and jerked her in front of him.

"Please let go of me!" She began to wail, still twisting in his grip. "Lancelot!"

"Cease this!" He growled. "Stop!"

"Please." Her voice grew shrill. "I beg of you."

"I thought you swore to never beg anything of me." His lips quirked in amusement but it quickly faded. "You will wake the others with your nonsense." Lancelot shook her. "Is that your desire?"

Victoria forced herself to relax, calming down against him, her movements stopping. She did not resist when Lancelot pulled her closer.

"I will try to help you but now is not the time." He whispered. "At this point, there is nothing I can do."

"Why?" Victoria questioned. "Why help me?"

"Because I am drawn to you." Lancelot admitted. "Because you are pure and strong despite the obstacles in your path. I am drawn to you like a moth to the flame."

"You are too carefree with your words." She pushed away from him and surprisingly, he let her go. "A chance to woo any maiden and Sir Lancelot answers the call, witty banter and beguiling smile ready." She eyed him as she backed away to place space between them. "How many have there been before me? How many have fallen under your smooth tongue and believable lies?"

Lancelot looked away.

"But you cannot lie to yourself." Victoria shook her head. "You are not capable of love or any depth of feeling that would bind you to help me." She smiled as if mocking him. "It is honorable, your intention, but a faulty one nonetheless. You are best left to fight your own battles."

She left him then, moving quickly, and her feet carried her south of the wall. She would have to climb somehow, the main gate the only way out of Hadrien's Wall.

With no sight of Roman soldiers, Victoria climbed the stairs to the top. As her foot landed on the final step, she immediately wished she had not even made the climb.

Tristan stood a few paces away, his body angled towards the stairs and the stones of the wall. There was no way he could not see her yet he remained in his position, eyes on the surrounding landscape.

Victoria approached him, turning her head to gaze out into the night as well, and for a few minutes, they stood side by side in silence.

"Do you truly believe you will ever be free?"

"One day." He answered honestly.

"I do not believe man will ever be free." She kept her gaze forward. "Greed and arrogance shall continue to rule man's judgment; the battle field will always be coated with blood."

Tristan said nothing.

"It was not my intention to attempt to sway your judgment with any type of sexual advance."

"It will take more than a warm body to sway me Lady Victoria." He focused on her finally, eyes relentless in their somber gaze. Despite this, it was the only part of him that expressed any sign of emotion at all.

"Still, it was not my –"

"Lancelot is compelled by some force to help you." He interrupted. "Such a thing will blind him to danger and make him weak before the enemy."

"I am quite sure that Lancelot –"

"It will destroy him."

Victoria's eyes narrowed. "Lancelot is a grown man, capable of defending himself. We are bound by nothing, no creed or oath, and as far as I am concerned, he means nothing to me."

"So you say."

"So I do!" Victoria hissed. "In the end, I know him no better than you, but I tell you this, I trust him more than you."

"That is your choice Lady."

She exhaled sharply turning away once more. "You knights are an infuriating breed."

"You Romans lack sense."

"And you lack originality!" She faced him, eyes blazing. "You see me as weak, so be it. I am no killer, no warrior, but I am not a fool. I do what is necessary to protect myself."

"Then forget your silly delusion of escape and return to your room." Tristan pivoted turning his attention fully away from her. "There will be more opportune moments for war."

"Not soon enough for you I suppose." Victoria flew back down the stairs, her thought of flight tarnished, and she found herself suddenly unable to stop the tears that streaked down her face. It was hopeless to deny the truth. She was cornered, a wild animal trapped into this twisted world; her fate sealed much like the door to her cage. Victoria knew without question what she must do.

She would end her own life.


	8. Bloody Path to Freedom

_Another chapter for you, I just watched KA again, shew, I love that movie but I was taking caps to make icons and this mood theme for my LiveJournal and it took FOREVER (snickers) Not that I didn't enjoy it and now I have all these yummy pictures on my desktop, like over 300. No clue what I'm going to do with them all when I'm done! LOL. Anyway, thank you again for the reviews._

_Yes, to answer some of you, Victoria has seemed to run out of many options but this chapter I hope opens a window for her, no matter how dangerous it will be (plays dramatic theme music). The ending I have to say is shocking but I like it so (shrugs). Don't tear into me too bad for it LMAO. Uh, I guess this chapter is one that beckons a reminder this fic is rated M for mature. It will contain graphic material some may find unsettling but I think you guys can handle it. _

_Just to stick it in:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my original character (and at times I hate to claim her, she's so whiny at times LOL but I love her) and I am making NO money off this. _

**Big thanks to :** **Kasora (welcome!), camreyn, dmitchell1974, bloodredcherry, je suis une pizza, and gypsy luv (welcome!) for your wonderful comments. I enjoy them. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Eight: Bloody Path to Freedom**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

The door to Lord Octavius's room creaked, the sound amplified throughout the dark room and Victoria held her breath as she entered. She shut it behind her and her eyes searched for her satchel; her knife was amongst the bag's contents. It would be easy to end her ill fated existence, Lord Octavius would never –

The thought caused her steps to falter, and she swung her gaze to the empty bed.

"Whore!"

The slap came from her left and Victoria fell in a heap at Lord Octavius's feet. He loomed above her, nostrils flaring as his eyes blazed in uncontrolled anger."You have been with another man!"

She held her cheek, scooting away from him, as he continued to stalk her across the floor.

"Who? I demand to know!"

"No one!" Victoria cried out. "There is no one!"

"You are a liar, nothing but a dirty whore. No better than your sister!" Octavius leaned down, fleshy hands grabbing at her clothes and hair, and Victoria screamed struggling against him."You will serve me and me alone! You belong to me now." He lifted her, hand striking out again and Victoria fell towards the large oak table.

She stumbled, crying out as she collided with the wood, and the satchel on the table slid to the floor along beside her. Victoria scrambled for the bag as Octavius reached for her again and she screamed as he tried to settle his weight upon her, hands attempting to wedge between her thighs.

Her hand wrapped around the handle of her knife and she kicked out at him as she twisted onto her back. Lord Octavius lunged for her, and Victoria closed her eyes, holding the blade in front of her.

The groan of pain met her ears seconds after she felt the blood spill onto her fingers.The sound had not escaped from her own mouth, the blood not from a wound on her body. She released the blade, Octavius falling to his side, and she kicked away, a high-pitched scream repeatedly tearing from her lips.

The door to the room burst open, Lancelot barging in as it banged against the wall, and his eyes widened at the sight before him. She glanced up, her blood soaked hands trembling as the other knights appeared in the doorway.

Lancelot swore kneeling down to her as Dagonet checked on Octavius. She began to sob as Lancelot glanced over her, hand lifting, and his fingers pulled away from her forehead coated with blood. "You have hit your head." He gathered her in his arms not caring as her bloody hands clutched at his tunic.

Arthur watched them disappear down the long hall and he turned his attention to Dagonet.

The tall man shook his head. "He is dead Arthur."

&&&&&&

She said nothing, eyes fixated to the wall as Lancelot continued to soak her hands, the cloth rubbing softly against her skin. He watched her and blotted gently at the wound on her forehead.

Victoria blinked. "What will happen to me?" She whispered. "Will Arthur arrest me? Leave me to die in some dark dungeon?"

"I do not know." He returned his attention back to her hands. "He attacked you?"

She nodded.

"It is only natural to defend one's self.""And take their life?" Her eyes locked on his.

"No one will believe it was self-defense. I have murdered a man!" Victoria cried out. "I have taken a life!"

Lancelot shushed her, pulling her close to him. "It will be okay." His hands stroked her hair. "I will let no harm befall you."

"You cannot protect me." Her voice was tense, laced with the usual stubbornness, but she did not pull away from him. Victoria sighed, her body relaxing against him, but the peace was short lived.

A knock on the door broke them apart and he left her on the bed. Gawain's face greeted him and he stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"It would be stupid of me to ask how she fairs."

Lancelot nodded. "She is in shock, almost to the point of hysterics. She has never taken a life before."

"Roman beauties never dirty their hands in such a fashion." Gawain focused on Lancelot. "Arthur says that without a champion or someone to take her in as guardian that she will be tried and executed for murder."

"How can this be?" Lancelot questioned. "She was attacked; it is her right to defend herself. There is no one here that will deny that fact."

"She is a woman Lancelot and he was a very important man, no one will believe he attacked her for they were betrothed to be married. We all heard her desire to be free and how she was repulsed by the mere thought of him."

"You believe she was not attacked?"

"I did not say -"

"She is sobbing Gawain!" Lancelot growled heatedly as he stepped closer to his friend. "Lady Victoria is in tears over what happened, her hands bloody, her face bruised, and you would stand there and excuse that pig of his actions? He is dead, a well-deserved fate if you ask me. If you are so pressed to defend him…"

"Lancelot. That is enough."

He backed away from Gawain, eyes still burning, as Arthur made his presence known.

"Gawain did not mean that. We are all concerned about her, but it is not easy to overlook the fact that others will not be so kind. Lord Octavius is dead and Rome will undoubtedly be breathing down our necks soon. They will want her death in exchange for his."

"What shall we do?"

"She needs a champion,"

"I can…"

"Someone not blinded by strong emotions or bad judgment." Arthur pressed his palm to Lancelot's shoulder. "There are those who will handle this that are more than familiar with you Lancelot. They will never believe you would bind yourself to a woman of such need so easily."

Lancelot ground his teeth together, jaw muscle clenching as he let out a frustrated sigh. "What are you suggesting?"

"Another must claim champion." Arthur released his shoulder. "Rome will have to be notified and negotiations sorted out."

"And who shall do this if not me?"

"I will."

Lancelot's eyes drifted past Arthur's shoulder. The scout returned the man's gaze as he stepped forward.

"Surely, you jest!"

"Who better suited then Tristan?" Gawain spoke up. "He will protect her and see to it that no harm comes to her."

"You would do this?" Lancelot questioned Tristan.

Tristan nodded.

Lancelot turned, eyes focusing on the door to his room. He motioned at Tristan. "Then you will be the one to tell her of her fate." He answered. "I cannot be the one to inform her she has gone from one master to another."

He moved past Gawain, striding down the long hall, the echoes of his boots as he walked the only sound.

&&&&&&&

She had continued to cry, left alone, stained fingers and shaking limbs. Victoria wiped at her tears and tried to control her breathing. It was no use losing control now. She had killed a man, perhaps not in cold blood but he was dead nonetheless. What was she to do? Surely, Arthur and the knights would defend her, they knew she was no murderer, it was purely self-defense. Or was it?

She had taken the knife and plunged it in Lord Octavius's gut. And given the chance, she would do it again and again.

Her eyes moved to the door as it creaked open and the knight stepped into the lamp light. His dark eyes, hooded by the locks of brown hair, surveyed her quietly as he approached her.

The door shut silently.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Tristan said nothing.

"Am I to be arrested?"

"No." He turned studying the things in Lancelot's room with disinterest. "Well…" Tristan let out a sound that resembled a snort but she was not sure. "You may call it that."

"What is to become of me?"

"You are to be tried and executed for your crime..."

Victoria gasped, hand clasping over her mouth.

"… unless you agree to marry me."

She promptly fainted.

TBC!


	9. Bad Omens

**Okay, people stop panicking! (laughs) Uh, yeah, thanks for reading LOL. Keep leaving me feedback, I am loving it and it helps me write this fic for myself as well as you!**

**Je Suis Une Pizza and Camreyn – **_Sorry for the confusion but I'm hoping this will help you a bit. A/N included at the bottom for more detail of Chapters Eight and Nine._

_Thanks for support from:_** Dmitchell1974, BloodredCherry, Kasora, Babak, and w1ckedangel.**

**Thylja – **_Welcome! Your reply tickled me pink, I am glad you have decided to read my fic despite not seeing the movie. Complete crap… No, it's an enjoyable movie, there are many parts that I don't agree with (historically and movie-plot wise, I so rant about those to friends) but with all the eye candy and the good battle scenes, it's worth at least renting once if you're unsure. Thank you soooo much for the reply and I hope you stick around._

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Nine: Bad Omens**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

When she awakened, he was leaning over her. Tristan studied her, eyes attentive, and Victoria held her breath.

"Do you require water?"

She shook her head and Tristan helped her sit upright, his hand at her back as his left clutched her hand to steady her.

"I am fine." Victoria cleared her throat and he moved away, stoic as ever as he placed distance between them. "You said… we are to marry?"

"If you accept." Tristan nodded. "It is the only way we can protect you against Rome. They will come for you and convict you unless someone will accept the weight of your crime. You are a woman, without a man to vouch for your innocence, you will face death."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do that for Lancelot." He answered. "To see you diminish would kill him; he feels responsible to see that you are taken care of and unharmed. I will not have him ruined because of your mess."

"I do not understand why he feels such a way."

"Do you not?" Tristan's eyes narrowed. "You have bewitched him in some way. He does not care for women for more than a night, he uses them but you, he looks upon you in a different light…" He looked away. "Because you are pure."

"I am no longer pure."

He snorted, this time the sound unmistakable. "You are pure, there is mistake about that. You think that you are tainted because you have taken a life?" Tristan's eyes flashed. "Would you be able to again? To feel the blade plunge into flesh and bone, to see the life drain before you and feel no regret?"

She flinched, turning away from him, hands clenching.

"I did not think so."

"You…"

"What happened to the girl we took from her home? You have turned into a sniveling…"

"I killed a man! A man who took my family from me!" Victoria stood with hands at her sides but still clenching from sudden anger. "He deserved what he got and yes, I would do it again!"

A smile appeared on his lips; one hardly seen and it seemed forced, an act rusty. "There she is." Tristan turned towards the door. "We shall be married tomorrow."

The door shut behind him and she collapsed to the bed, hot tears streaking down her face. One bad turn for another.

&&&&&&&

A gentle knock on her door woke her and she sat up slowly from the bed. Lancelot entered, his eyes meeting hers. The moment ticked by slowly, the unsaid words lingering in the air. Finally, she licked her lips.

"Why?"

"I am sorry."

"Why?"

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "I do not wish to see you dead."

"You do not know me. Why do you even care?"

"We have gone through this already!" Lancelot shouted. "I could not help you escape in the way you desire but I can help you stay alive. It is enough."

"No, it isn't!" She shouted back. "I am to marry a man with no emotion! A man I do not love in order to survive? True, you have not handed me imminent death, no, you have handed it to me nightly. I shall die each night knowing I can never be free." Victoria stood from the bed, her footsteps carrying her inches from him. "You are mad?"

He looked away.

"You are mad because it is not you to marry me?"

He swung his gaze back to her, eyes flickering across her face. "I do not love you."

"Nor I you."

"I cannot help but answer yes to that question." Lancelot turned his face away from her once more. "There is no reason, no answer to the question I see in your face. I do not wish Tristan to marry you but there is no other choice. I would have you free, free from Rome's cruelty … from me."

"And if I wish to marry you and not Tristan?"

"Then you are foolish!" He stepped away from her. "They will never believe I would settle for someone of Roman blood. I am Sarmatian. I fight for a cause not my own and you are the enemy, no matter how beautiful the face." Lancelot shook his head. "I also would never tie myself to a woman so easily, surely you have heard the stories about me?" The words coming from his mouth tore at him but he said them regardless, for her sake. "They would never believe I would settle for you."

The look on her face burned him hotter than any flame. It was pain, shock, confusion. It was a look of betrayal.

"I marry Tristan tomorrow." Victoria turned from him, straightening the sheets on the bed as if to distract her senses from his presence. "Will you attend?"

"No."

"Good." She marched past him and swung open the door. "You would only harm the…" Her lips twisted, "happy occasion even more. Too many bad omens for my taste."

The door shut behind her.

&&&&&&&&

"It is not wise for a lady to sit alone at night."

Victoria failed to look over as Gawain took a seat next to her in the garden. Both looked around at the flowers, the rich green that occurred due to only studious care. She did not feel like talking, but it was owed to him to at least attempt to be courteous.

"I am never alone."

"And who is it that keeps you company? Your God perhaps?"

Victoria bit at her lip. "You are pagan, it is not easy to sit and talk of such a thing, but yes, He is with me. But also, memories of the past keep me company, those that are gone but not forgotten." She blinked, "Those that have passed."

Gawain kept his eyes on her. "I know you are afraid. It is not anything to be shamed of."

"I am scared," Victoria nodded. "But I am not shamed by it." She picked at sleeve of her dress. "How do you do it Sir Gawain? How do you live and not lose who you are in what you do?"

"It is not easy." He accepted looking away. "One must cling to their beliefs, to anything that reminds them that there is a tomorrow."

"Like your homeland?"

"I do not remember my homeland too well. It is a distant memory but that is all I have. When my service is at an end, I suppose I will return to Sarmatia, perhaps marry a beautiful woman and forget days such as these."

"I will never forget them." She shook her head. "I do not know what tomorrow will bring, how could I? They will serve as reminders and perhaps, light me to an understanding as to what tomorrow shows."

"No harm intended but you are more wise than I gave you credit for." Gawain smiled at her.

Victoria blushed. "Thank you, no harm done. I'm afraid I wasn't too pleasant to you or any of the other knights." She sighed, "I just never believed I would find myself in such a position."

"Lancelot says your sister had been married to Octavius prior to this."

Victoria nodded. "She died at his hands."

"I'm sorry."

"It is in the past." She waved his apology away. "And I have repaid her death with his, no matter how horrible my actions, at least I have that."

"Was she young?"

"She was only 17." Victoria closed her eyes at the memory, a dry laugh escaping her lips. "She used to tease me that I would die an old maid. I have lived 22 summers Sir Gawain and still remain unmarried."

He seemed surprised at her admission and it caused her to giggle.

"Old, yes but I always despised her labeling me a maid." She giggled. "Now, the life of a maid would seem more pleasant than the one I have been dealt." Victoria clutched at her dress.

"And now you will be married."

"My flight has ended."

"You speak as if you are a wild bird!" Gawain chuckled. "Perhaps you are wisely suited for Tristan after all!"

"Tristan is a good man?"

"I trust him with my life."

Victoria nodded, hands clutching her skirt as she stood from the garden bench. "I thank you for sitting with me Sir Gawain. It was nice to talk to someone."

"It was my pleasure Lady Victoria." Gawain bent his head.

"I…" She licked her lips nervously. "I hope I can come to call you a friend."

"That would be nice."

"Good." Victoria made her way from the gardens. She kept her head up, not meeting anyone's gazes as she continued down the long halls.

&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: **_A couple of you were confused about Tristan and Victoria. Here's my thought on it: Back in those times women were seen as lowly as animals, sometimes to a point where the animals were sometimes higher. When Victoria committed this crime, she automatically made herself guilty, not by justified reason but by the standards of the time period and how they treated women. I'll go into more detail in the next two chapters concerning Lancelot but as you can see from this chapter, Lancelot is well known for his flirtatious ways and mannerisms around women. You know, he's trouble, if they've heard about him all the way in Rome, you know? There's no way anyone would believe he would "settle" or agree to be tied down to a woman, especially a Roman, for a crime of murder. Tristan however seemed the perfect candidate, well him or Arthur but I'm not a big fan of Arthur especially with Victoria so eh back to the point at hand, Tristan in my opinion is the most redeemable knight to play with. He does his job, he cares about doing his job (you can argue that but he's one serious mother f-er when it comes to fighting) and in the end, he makes sure the mission gets accomplished. This makes him the perfect match for candidacy to me (you can differ there but hey, it's my story, you're more than welcome to write one and have it different, LOL). I do respect the difference in opinion though. Also, I must REMIND YOU this is and will always be a LANCELOT story. I want Lancelot and Victoria together, they WILL BE in one form or fashion, BUT I like drama and therefore, this is my way of getting it. Stick with me, I hope you enjoy it but yes, Lancelot will get the girl in the end, Victoria will grow up (we're praying), and things are going to quite steamy in the next few chapters when our characters finally realize what love is. Enjoy!_


	10. Under One House

_**Disclaimer:** I'd say I owned everything but then Tristan would probably beat me up and Lancelot might like that a little TOO much. _

_Personal A/Ns located at the end of the chapter._

**Chapter Ten: Under One House **

He didn't come to the wedding. As promised. The rest of the knights attended, the group of them watching to the side as she muttered vows along with the priest, and she and Tristan passed the cup between them to complete the ritual.

Tristan met her eyes during the entire ceremony, the very thought he would participate in such a Roman tradition surprising to her. She knew he was pagan, he did not believe in any one god, but still he followed the pattern the priest set out to join them.

"You are now joined under one house."

Victoria looked to the priest as he stepped away, sighing gratefully that it seemed to be finally over. She made a move to retreat and froze at the feeling of Tristan's hand catching her elbow. He bent his head, brushing his lips against hers and as she pulled away, she felt her face flame, the cheers around them almost too loud for her ears. She could hear Bors whistling, yelling for Tristan to kiss like he meant it, and she inwardly panicked.

He seemed to sense her hesitation and shot Bors a look. The knight merely chuckled, shrugging at them, and Victoria pulled away, Tristan's touch leaving her completely.

"Tonight we celebrate!"

She swallowed, the knots in her stomach tightening, and Victoria glanced to the back of the room to see the figure of Lancelot. He looked away and she could only blink as he faded into the background. He disappeared from her sight and the knots continued to tighten.

&&&&&&&

"Drink up! You're a married woman!"

Victoria eyed the clay goblet Bors sat down in front of her tastefully and with a tip of her finger pushed it back further on the table. She glanced to see him frowning at her and managed a small smile on her lips. "Thank you; I seem to be not thirsty."

Bors shook his head turning to snatch at Vanora as she went by and the woman squealed happily as she slid onto his lap.

Victoria sighed looking away and she glanced around the tavern, the knights all drinking. Lancelot was missing; she had not seen him all day. Such thoughts were irritating, she should not even be dwelling on the fact she had not seen him all day, why did it plague her mind so?

Someone laughed and Victoria looked to see Gawain and Galahad challenging each other at throwing knives, a swarm of barmaids around them. They laughed happily, drinking, and it was enough to put a small smile on her face.

"That is the happiest you have looked all day."

She eyed Dagonet from his perch on the bench in front of her. "One must always show happiness on a day like today?"

He chuckled sipping at his ale before he nodded. "When the day is a wedding day."

She opened her mouth to say something else but quickly pressed her lips back together. It was useless to argue, especially with someone who was right. How unfortunate for her that she could not truly be happy, that today could not have been a true wedding day for her. The mere idea was ridiculous to her now. Victoria glanced away, breath catching in her throat at the sight of Tristan making his way to the table.

He made her uneasy, this knight that cared for nothing but battle and his brethren. She was tied to him now, bound by foundationless words and false intent. He could do to her whatever he wanted; she had accepted his hold over her without a second thought. And to what purpose? To save her own neck? Was this manner of escape truly freedom for her or was it simply the trading off to another master?

When the night came to a close, what would he expect of her if anything at all? Was she a wife now, a figure of house and home intended to cook, clean, and give birth to his children? Would he ask such a thing of her?

"You are not drinking?"

She shook her head at Tristan's question as he took a seat beside her at the table.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them until he reached for a goblet of his own, a barmaid pouring ale into it, and Tristan sipped at the liquid, eyes watching her from over the rim of his cup. He leaned forward, free hand scooting her cup back towards her.

His attention wandered to Gawain and Galahad still throwing their knives and Victoria eyed her goblet. She reached out slowly for the cup, drawing it to her, and kept her eyes down as she sipped at the ale. The taste made her cough, Bors chuckling from beside her, and Victoria glanced over to see Tristan's eyes on her once more. His lips were turned up at one corner.

"It has a foul taste." She placed the goblet back onto the table, pushing it away.

Dagonet grinned shaking his head and Bors clasped her on the back. "You get used to it."

"No, thank you."

Her reaction and the upturning of her nose simply caused Bors to cackle even more, and he lifted his glass to Tristan in salute with a silly grin.

Dagonet rose from the table and immediately he ignored Bors's cry for him to grab another drink. "We are to meet Arthur tomorrow for training, I think it best to quit while you are ahead." Bors snorted, saying nothing, and Dagonet bent his head to her. "Lady Victoria."

"Sir Dagonet." She replicated the motion and he left them, Bors reaching over to grab what was left of Dagonet's drink. Victoria sighed.

"If you are tired, I can show you to your quarters."

Her eyes went back to Tristan's and she hesitated only a moment before she nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He sat down his goblet, rising from the table, and extended his hand to her. Victoria eyed it but nodded, slipping her palm in his, and rose as well.

Bors lifted up his two glasses, gleam in his eyes as he watched them depart. He shouted something but she blocked it out, Tristan leading the way through the tavern.

&&&&&&

The lodging he lead them to was small but tidy, a few personal items scattered throughout the room but nothing in disarray. Tristan closed the door behind them and she twisted her hands nervously, looking about the room.

"This is where you sleep."

Tristan made a noise in the back of his throat and motioned to the bed. "You may rest there; I will take the floor when I grow tired."

"That is not necessary." Victoria shook her head. "You have done me a great favor so I will take the floor."

"No." His voice was firm and steady, the words meant to hold no room for argument. "I have slept in worse conditions many times Lady Victoria, your pride is no reason for you to suffer."

"Then we will both share the bed." She turned to face him, chin tilting. "There is no reason we cannot, we are both adults." She turned away from him, "And call me Victoria."

He said nothing, moving back closer to the door and Victoria turned towards him again.

"You are leaving?"

Tristan nodded swinging open the door. "I will leave you to your privacy. Try to sleep."

She had no chance to respond for he was soon gone, the door closing shut softly behind him. Victoria patted the bed and sighed, her body screaming for the need to sleep and she gave in to it willingly. Her eyes fell upon her chest of clothes that had been sent to the wall long before her arrival; surely she had some sleepwear in it that would be decent for when he returned?

&&&&&&&&

She was still awake when he returned later, the hour dark, but she remained in her position lying on her side, hands under her cheek as she kept her eyes closed. She could hear him move about the room, the sound of a sword unleashed from the scabbard to be placed against the wall and Tristan shifted her closed chest back under the bed.

A few minutes later, she listened as he positioned himself on the floor next to her.

"I thought I said we could both use the bed."

"I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"Yes, well…" She let out a frustrated sigh and turned in the sheets, eyes landing on his figure on the floor. The moonlight from the window barely allowed her to see anything in the room but she could make out his outline. "We both have not done what was asked of us so now is a good time to start. I promise not to attack you if you wish to share the bed with me."

Tristan snorted at her teasing. "I am filthy and dirty, unfit to lay upon the sheets provided for you. Go to sleep."

"Provided for me?" She questioned. "Are you saying you…"

"Woman, do you never silence that tongue of yours?"

"You asked that of me once before," Victoria let out another sigh and flopped back to her side facing the window. "And I believe my answer was the same as it is now."

"Iumentum squawks less than you babble."

"Your bird, yes, I'm sure…" Victoria moved yet again, the mattress to her backside. "Even she is allowed to fly free at times." She opened her eyes staring at the ceiling she could not see. "Gawain likened me earlier to a bird."

"You squawk as if in a panic."

Victoria gritted her teeth and snatched at the pillow under her head and without a second thought flung it towards Tristan's idle figure. She did not hear the impact but seconds later, the pillow was thrown back.

"Next time I keep it."

Victoria huffed under her breath, returning to her side. Men. She would never understand them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**BloodredCherry – **_He scares me to, thank goodness he's hot or I'd just run the other way (laughs)._

**Dellis – **_Glad you agree!_

**DMitchell1974 – **_I agree completely. Yay, school is out so more updates faster I hope!_

**Kasora – **_(grins) Tristan loves ya back._

**Camreyn – **_Thank you for the long feedback, always nice to see. You didn't sound that way but I wanted to explain for other's sake as well and just help the general picture become a bit clearer for all. It's good that you brought up things! Thank you._

**Babaksmiles – **_Thank you (laughs) I'm a drama mama._

**Katemary77 – **_Early yes, but it fits and trust me, even dead, this is not the last you've seen of Lord Octavius (looks around) no, he's not coming back to life but Victoria is going to have problems cause of him (cackles)_

**June Birdie – **_What a cute name! I'm a June myself so hehe. Welcome and (laughs) Lancey-pants, that made me giggle. Tristan, die? Hmm, maybe. Maybe not. Thank you._


	11. Just a Man

_Hey everyone. I apologize for the late delivery of this chapter but it couldn't be helped. I'm having some personal issues and summer school to deal with and it's just in the way, those things come first unfortunately. Thank you for the feedback and reviews, I appreciate you keeping up with this story and I will try to update with 12 sooner. Thanks!_

_I'm posting this without my beta reading it so my apologies for any errors. Also, this chapter was a lot harder to get out because I'm indecisive about things and writer's block is just NOT fun, any suggestions, ideas, or comments are wanted and appreciated!_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Eleven: Just a Man**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You seem off today."

Lancelot grunted saying nothing and he stepped back from Gawain, eyes locked on the back of his hand and the cut that bleed freely there. "It is nothing."

"Will it be nothing when an enemy knocks your head from your shoulders?"

Lancelot pulled out his other blade, gripping it firmly and he pointed the tip towards Gawain. "Perhaps it is you that is best fit to pay attention. I seem to remember it was I who saved your neck that one time against an attacking Woad."

"Lucky shot is all." Gawain grinned. He raised his club. "However, it was from another Woad that had distracted me, not thoughts of a woman."

Lancelot swung his blade, Gawain ducking easily, and they circled each other.

"I do not know what you mean."

"I am sure you do not." Gawain moved away again from a downward swipe and hit Lancelot lightly on the backside with his club as he passed. He turned lowering his weapon. "But even if you deny it, you are still off."

Lancelot let out a frustrated sigh, tucking his swords back into the scabbards, and shook his head. "I will be fine."

"Where were you last night? You did not join us in the tavern for drinks." Gawain stepped closer studying Lancelot's face. "If you need to talk about Lady…"

"Do not say her name." Lancelot hissed moving away. He continued to shake his head and excused himself, wandering from the training field without a second glance.

Gawain watched him go throwing down his club as Galahad appeared beside him.

"I fear nothing but trouble will come from this."

"You and I both Galahad." Gawain's eyes ventured to Tristan who sat polishing his sword. "You and I both."

&&&&&&&

She awoke to an empty room. Victoria shoved the blanket that lay across her chest to the side and swung her feet to the floor. She ran her fingers through her hair, eyes falling on the sight of a new dress laid across a chair in corner of the room. It was a simple and straight design, the color of deep blue, and sandals were placed beside the chair. Had Tristan placed the shoes and dress there for her?

The confusing thought did not deter her from putting on the garment however and minutes later, she slipped on the sandals and headed outside.

The bright sun greeted her and she passed men, women, and children as she wandered through the city. To think, people had created this place into a home. An outpost in Britain, the one place enemies would surely be attracted to… be them foolish enough to attempt fighting Arthur and his knights. She imagined the embellished word of his legend was enough to keep the villains away, least for now.

Victoria paused, spotting a small child crying and she stopped, bending down to the small brown headed girl, her arms wrapped around her small legs.

"Are you hurt?"

The girl sniffled but shook her head, her wide brown eyes looking up at Victoria.

Victoria tilted her head. "Do you have a name?"

The girl shook her head again and Victoria's eyebrows rose. "Why are you crying?"

"My…" She wet her lips licking away tears. "My brothers would not let me play with them."

"Well that is just awful." Victoria smiled softly. "Their loss I would imagine, to not allow such a princess to join them."

The girl giggled. "I'm not a princess."

"No?" Victoria acted shocked placing a hand on her chest. "I do not believe you, surely you are a princess being held captive within these walls. That is why the boys would not let you play them; they are working on the ransom for you."

The girl had stopped crying, wiping at her face and Victoria stood. She extended her hand.

"See, you do not need boys to play child. Let us go find your parents shall we?"

She slipped her small hand in Victoria's. "Momma is at the tavern."

Victoria's eyebrows furrowed, her lips twisting. "The tavern? It is too early in the day for a drink."

"She works there silly." The little girl giggled again and Victoria immediately connected the dots to the puzzle.

"You are one of Bors and Vanora's children."

The little girl nodded.

"Very well," Victoria began to make her way towards the taverns, the little girl padding along beside her. She eyed the small child as they strode through the market. "What number are you?"

The brown eyes gleamed, little mouth stretching into a small. "Five."

Victoria nodded and refocused back in on the direction they were going. Five. Of course.

&&&&&&&&&

"Momma!"

Five pulled away from Victoria, rushing towards Vanora, and the woman turned just in time to scoop up the small girl. She kissed her soundly on both cheeks, poking at the girl's tummy.

"Lila, what are you doing here?"

"Lila?" Victoria spoke up. "So they do have names."

Vanora eyed her, nodding, as she kissed Lila again before setting her back down. Lila scampered off out of sight and Victoria focused back in on Bors's lover. "Of course they do, we're not barbarians."

"I did not mean to insinuate that…"

"It does not matter." Vanora turned grabbing the rag from the bar again and she wiped at the counter, attention cut off from Victoria.

"Do you need any help?"

Vanora chuckled as she finished her task and she shook her head. "This is a tavern dear, not a Roman castle. I'm sure there is nothing here you would desire dirtying your pretty hands doing."

"Just because I am Roman does not mean I have not worked before."

Bors's lover turned to eye her once more. "I have nothing for you here. Besides, if Tristan discovers you wanted to work in this place, he'd be mighty upset."

"Tristan does not dictate what I do or say."

"He does now."

Victoria bristled at the comment, lips flattening in displeasure. "It was an honest question."

"I gave you an honest answer."

Victoria straightened up the best she could, chin rising as she tried to build confidence. "I wish to make friends while here." She glanced around nervously. "I am alone without another woman to confide in. It would be unfortunate if I am deemed unworthy of your friendship just because of my Roman blood. Is this what you wish for me to say?"

Vanora shook her head, smiling as she turned back to face Victoria. "No, dear. I just wanted to simply see what kind of person you were."

"Did I pass inspection?"

"Indeed." Vanora laughed, "But you're still not working here. Tavern would be a bad place for a woman like you; the men are used to me by now and they're more than familiar with Bors. Tristan would be upset and it would prove a distraction."

"I hardly see him being distracted by anything, especially a woman."

"You'd be surprised what you find out about Tristan." Vanora grabbed the rag again. "If you're looking for your man, he's at the stable." She moved behind the counter, disappearing into the back doorway.

Victoria chewed at her bottom lip and nodded, turning away to head towards the stable. "He's not my man." She muttered. "He's just a man."

(TBC)


	12. Do For Yourself

**Chapter Twelve: Do For Yourself**

"Tristan?"

Victoria glanced around as she stepped into the stable. Silence met her question and she took another step forward. The soft neighs of the horses and the face of Tristan's horse came into her view and Victoria smiled, hand rising slowly.

The horse rubbed against her hand and neighed as she stroked its nose. "Good girl. You're such a good girl."

"She is surprisingly calm with you."

Victoria didn't turn towards his voice and continued to stroke the horse. "I mean her no harm, surely she is aware of this."

"Perhaps." Lancelot moved to stand beside her. "You should not be here."

"I have as much right as you!"

"It is not right but repute that worries me." He whispered. "You are a married woman and I am…"

"…a coward." Victoria hissed. She moved away, eyes locked on his face. "You who would allow a friend to marry me when it is you that cares more!"

His eyes flashed in irritation. "It is because I care for you that he married you; we have already discussed this Victoria."

She shook her head and began to walk away but was stalled when Lancelot grabbed her elbow to pull her back.

"I am not done talking."

"Too bad; I am done listening."

"Why must you be so venomous towards me?"

"Because I care for you!" She jerked her arm away. "I care for you and it is wrong! We are worlds apart, all these barriers between us; nothing will change this. And that is what pains me, this feeling that I care for you more than I should. I do not even know who you really are. Why does that not matter to me? Tell me! I should despise you, to be honest there are parts about you that I do no desire at all but I push that aside. We are opposites and yet I am still attracted to you when it is wrong to do so." Victoria pleaded. "Am I alone in this?"

Lancelot had watched her closely up until that point and ran a hand over his face. He sighed heavily then focused on her again. "You married my brother in arms. No matter how I feel for you or if it would grow into something, it cannot. It will never happen. You belong to someone else."

"I belong to no one!" Victoria spat. "Do not insult me by thinking anyone owns me. If I desired it, I could leave today."

"And where would you go?" He scoffed. "We talked about this as well, have you listened to nothing I have said? Have you blocked everything out and chosen to only listen to parts you liked?"

"I…" She sighed. "I do not know." Victoria covered her face and tried to relax but her limbs began to shake uncontrollably. She was steadied at the feeling of Lancelot's hands resting upon her arms.

"It will be okay Victoria, I promise you this. Tristan is a good man, you will be happy here. Things could be worse."

"You do not know that." She pressed her face against the fabric of his tunic. "I am scared Lancelot."

He stroked her arms holding her close. "How can that be?" He chuckled. "You are one of the most headstrong, brave females I've ever met."

"This is no time for jokes." Victoria pulled away. "I _am_ scared."

He cupped her chin with his hand. "Things will work out; you will see. We will let no danger befall you."

She nodded stepping back from him. "You have been so nice and I have been nothing but rude to you. Why?"

"I told you, I care for you." Lancelot looked away. "Still, the fact remains you are Tristan's wife."

"In theory only." Victoria whispered. "But in many ways I am still free to give affection where I choose." Her eyes rose to his. "To whomever I choose."

"Lancelot."

The moment was broken, her gaze shifting to Arthur who stood in the barn's doorway.

"Pardon the interruption," He smirked. "But I must speak to Lancelot alone."

Victoria gritted her teeth. "I bid you good night Sir Lancelot." She gathered up her skirt. "Sir Arthur."

He bowed as she passed and both waited until she was gone then Arthur turned to Lancelot.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem."

&&&&&&

"They will arrive tomorrow."

Victoria's hand slowly fell where it had been covering her mouth. "No, it cannot be. Not so soon!"

Tristan continued to sharpen the blade he held in his hand. "Tomorrow Lady Victoria, the Roman council will arrive as well as your father." He glanced towards her. "They will want to question you immediately."

"My father…" She took deep breaths clutching at the material of her skirt. "He will punish me."

"He will do no such thing." Tristan's eyes flashed. "I will deal with him."

"Do not continue to feel as if…"

"You are my wife. I will do what is expected of me."

"Always doing your duty." Victoria smirked. "Do you do nothing for yourself?"

Tristan ignored the question and stood sheathing his sword. "Arthur wishes to speak with you first thing tomorrow."

"Where are you going? You are leaving this all up to me?"

Tristan stopped, hand on the door. He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "Do you do nothing for yourself?"

The door shut behind him.


	13. Change of Occupation

_Just wanted to post a BIG BIG BIG thank you to those that have stuck with this story and to the new people leaving me feedback. I'm glad that you are keeping this story in your alerts and leaving me feedback of any kind. You have kept me going and I hope to bring you more updates at a faster pace now that things are a lot calmer around me. As always, leave me some feedback of what you liked, what you didn't, any suggestions, anything! It helps me write. _

_You guys rock! Thank you, personal feedback to come in the next chapter, and look for more updates very soon!_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Change in Occupation**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She was aware of someone shaking her but it took a few minutes to open her eyes. She adjusted her eyes to see Tristan hovering above her, and for a split second, she froze.

"Get up. Arthur wishes to see you."

She rose without complaint but immediately crossed her arms against her chest. "I would like to get dressed please." Victoria glanced down at her slip then back at Tristan.

His face remained motionless except for a twitch of his lips and he turned around.

"I can't change with you in the room."

He let out a low growl but then he was gone, and she rose from the bed to gather up her clothes.

Shortly after, the door to their room opened and closed and Victoria straightened the top of her dress.

"I am ready."

Tristan grabbed her elbow in a firm but gentle grip. "Half the day is gone; time does not wait for you to dress."

"Arthur will wait on me." Her lips twisted. "I am not going before him with only my shift on."

He continued to walk them down the hallway, gaze straight forward. "Yes, it would not benefit you to distract Arthur in such a way."

"Distract?"

A corner of the left side of his mouth upturned on the side she could see. "The sight of you in only your slip is enough to distract any man."

Victoria felt her face flame and she jerked her elbow free. "Don't talk like that."

"I only tease."

"You? Tease?" She scoffed. "I am in shock. And next you will be telling jokes I assume?"

Tristan said nothing and simply motioned her forward, slowing his own pace to move a step behind her. "Arthur is in his quarters. I will find you again when you are done."

He was gone without another word and she stepped forward knocking on the door before placing her hand on the handle. Swinging the door open, she slowly poked her head inside.

"You wished to see me?"

Arthur nodded motioning her closer and Victoria shut the door of his quarters.

Arthur paused from his writing at his desk and clasped his hands, eyes focusing in on her. "The council arrives today."

She nodded and sat beside the desk. "Tristan has informed me of this."

"They will wish to speak with you immediately."

Victoria began to respond. "I -"

"…Alone before talking to myself and Tristan."

"To check the validity of what happened?"

"Exactly." Arthur leaned back into his seat. "Either way I fear Tristan will have to face an adversary since there is no valid proof of outright innocence in such a manner."

"I still do not…"

"The council will be very watchful over you both; you are joined now by matrimony. It will have to be clear it was of free will and an emotional bound for them to feel satisfaction. They will not tolerate a shame just in order to appease a self-defense case. Regardless of whether or not that is fair, it is how it is to be. Rome has different laws then we do here."

"Laws, if that is what you call them. Tristan and I, we are only bound by necessity Arthur." Victoria objected. "It is not hard to see Tristan and I feel nothing for each other."

"Lady Victoria, I know you are confused by the attention from Lancelot but…"

"That is ridiculous. You know nothing of Lancelot and myself."

"It is not hard to see the connection between the two of you."

She shook her head. "No matter this… connection you see Sir Arthur, he will not betray your knights or you. He loves you as brothers, whatever he feels for me is fleeting."

"Just be careful, the council's eye will be on all of you. One false step…"

"I am aware of what is being asked of me." Victoria stated quickly. "You all have been good to me, I will not let you down."

"And what of your father?"

"I am afraid he will strongly object to this and force me home."

"You are Sarmatian now. He will not force unless he wishes to deal with all of us. Do not fear Lady Victoria."

She could not help but smile at this. "He will be most unhappy with you Sir Arthur."

Arthur chuckled, returning her smile easily. "Believe me, I am the least of his worries."

&&&&&

As soon as the door shut again, Victoria leaned against it, letting out a long breath of air and she closed her eyes. Her mind was racing, thoughts colliding, and she found it impossible to concentrate. Things were growing more complex as the days passed, nothing as simple as she imagined, and any hope of any kind of freedom was slowly disappearing.

Perhaps she was a Sarmatian. Maybe there was hope. Then again, maybe it was just another trap.

"Lady Victoria?"

She opened her eyes. "Yes Vanora?"

"I hear the council and your father are coming today."

"Yes, that is correct."

The older woman watched Victoria closely. "Is it true your father mistreated you?"

Victoria glanced away.

"Ah," Vanora said. "I suspect a man like him will expect you to be ready at his arrival, dressed all proper like."

"He will expect me to be subservient."

Vanora grinned. "Well in that case, I need help in the pub, some cleaning to be done. Mighty dirty, sweaty work I must say." She turned to walk away. "You comin' or not hon?"

&&&&&&

"Tristan sees you like this, he will not be happy at all."

Victoria grinned wiping her hand across her forehead to clear it of sweat, and she sat down the cup of ale in front of Gawain. "That's why we shall not tell him that…"

She stopped at the sight of Tristan moving towards her through the tavern, and she jerked to quickly wipe with her rag at the counter before she shifted to move away.

"Do not run away." Tristan spoke up clearly. "There is no reason."

She turned back, head down slightly but she kept her eyes on his. "Can I get you something?"

Tristan's lips twisted but he merely sat down next to Gawain. "Your father will not like this." He motioned for a cup and she slid it towards him, grabbing the jug of ale to her left. "I must admit I find it highly amusing."

"Amusing?" Victoria filled the cup then placed her hands on her hips. "And what is so amusing at the sight of me working? I am not some spoiled brat that does not know how to use her hands, you know!"

"Indeed." Gawain chuckled sipping at his drink. "You know how to use a sharp tongue as well."

She made a face at him but smiled, shaking her head. "I must say…"

"Tristan! Victoria!"

They both turned their attention to Bors behind them. He threw them a large smile and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the stables.

"You've got company."

Victoria felt her chest constrict and her tongue felt like a dead weight in her mouth. Her hands clammed up but she managed to nod. She watched as Tristan finished his drink in one swig then slid back from his stool.

Tristan nodded at Bors then back to Victoria. He extended a hand. "Let us go wife."

"One of these days…" She placed her rag down on the counter and moved around the bar to slide her hand in his. "You are going to regret ordering me around."

Bors and Gawain watched them walk off, both remaining in the tavern and Bors chuckled, shooting a humorous glance over towards Gawain.

"Something tells me she's right."

Gawain laughed, a nod his only reply to the obvious statement.


	14. I am Rome

**Chapter Fourteen: I am Rome**

The sight that greeted her was unexpected and Victoria almost stumbled. Tristan's grip on her arm steadied her and she stared wide-eyed as they stopped, Victoria managing a small curtsey. Her father nodded towards Tristan who bowed back but Victoria hardly noticed, her eyes still frozen on the figure beside her father.

The woman was tall, hovering an inch above her father, with pale skin that was cold to the eye. Her blue eyes were striking yet calculating, features covered in heavy make up, red coloring across her lips.

"Victoria, my how you've changed." She smiled, thin lips stretching.

Victoria held the hard gaze directed towards her. "Tristan, you have met my father Lord Bishop Farrington. I would like you to meet my stepmother, Lady Regina."

Tristan bowed again and it caused Regina to shift her attention, another kind of smile appearing on her face.

"You have always had an usual taste in things Victoria. I see this extends to love as well." Regina stepped forward raising her hand palm down towards Tristan. "It is a pleasure to meet not only a legendary knight but the man who has conquered Victoria's heart as well."

Tristan's eyes flickered to her hand but he remained still. "The pleasure is all mine."

Dejected he did not accept her hand, she quickly stepped back, disapproval clearly in her eyes. "One can only hope you can tame her mouth as well."

Lord Farrington cleared his throat, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder in a silent command of authority. He motioned to three men standing quietly by the carriage. "I have with me a council from Rome. We have much to discuss. Where is Arthur?"

"If you wish to…"

Farrington shot Victoria a look and it caused her to fall silent immediately, eyes lowering to her feet. As she did so, she did not miss the smirk on Regina's face and tightened her grip on Tristan's hand. He seemed to ignore the sudden increase in pressure.

"Arthur wishes to meet with you once you are settled. You have come a long distance." Tristan's eyes moved to focus on Regina. "Surely the lady desires to see her room and refresh."

"It is a pleasant idea." Regina shrugged. "Perhaps Victoria would be so kind as to escort us."

"I have business to discuss with my wife, my lady. I apologize but you will have plenty of time later to do your talking."

Regina said nothing but the look on her face was one of an unpleased nature. She nodded and Tristan motioned a stable boy forward.

Victoria kept her eyes down as they passed and did not move until the entire party had gone from sight. She exhaled with a loud breath and jerked her hand from Tristan's, her already free hand rising to cover her mouth. "I think I am going to be sick."

"Why did you not tell me that Lady Regina is your stepmother? That your father had remarried?" His eyes burned with sudden anger as he faced her, stern look upon his face.

"What does it matter?" Victoria spat. "He is remarried for convenience, evil besets evil, and in this case, it is bound by matrimony."

"It matters Victoria! It is a problem!" He hissed. "Regina and her family are not unfamiliar to Arthur. She has crossed his path before."

"Then it is to our advantage!" Victoria argued. "He will be wise to her ways."

"The woman is a snake in the grass. She is dangerous to our mission."

"I do not understand why…"

"Lancelot knows Regina quite well." Tristan's eyes locked on her face, the look of seriousness too grave to be mistaken. "I will not go into detail but you are aware of what I mean by such a comment. Do not be seen or speak with Lancelot, it is forbidden."

Tristan turned from her then, leaving her in the courtyard amongst the dirt and open stables.

"That witch and Lancelot? Surely that cannot be!" She gazed at nothing, hand clutching at her dress. "It cannot be."

"Are you okay Lady Victoria?"

She barely nodded not so much as glancing towards Vanora as she shifted to stand beside her.

"I am unsure." Victoria whispered. "Is it true Vanora, has Lancelot shown attention to Regina before? You have Bors, he must tell you these things!"

Vanora let out a deep sigh. "I am afraid it is true Victoria. Lancelot is very fickle in his ways, you have been warned of this not in any attempt to hurt but to prepare you. It is only a matter of time before his attention strays elsewhere." Vanora pivoted on the heel of her boot. "There's work to be done at the tavern. You coming or not?"

Victoria nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I was unaware you had remarried." Arthur's watchful eyes focused closely on Lord Farrington. "You did not mention this fact at our last meeting."

"It was not important nor was it your business." Farrington smirked. "Alas I did not come to discuss my wife. Shall we get to the matter at hand? A man is dead; my daughter has been left with not only blood on her hands but a Sarmation husband as well. I disapprove greatly of this. It will not do."

"It is too late for your approval. Victoria and Tristan are bound to one another."

"Do you take me for a fool? There is no love in their marriage, no real connection besides convenience that serves them. Word has traveled to me of this."

"They are bound by matrimony. Neither was forced without agreement." Arthur nodded at the servant as she placed down goblets of wine on the table then moved away. "You cannot contend the bond."

"Like hell I cannot!" Farrington raged. "I am her father, I have the final say. There is no doubt she is a virgin, no child to solidify them. She has committed a crime however I will easily overlook it should say your knight take blame and be punished in her place."

"Tristan will do no such thing. He is her husband now and has the right to defend or challenge a contender in her defense. You are aware of the law."

The bishop snorted, chuckling as he shook his head. "I was referring to Lancelot." He leaned forward, the glint of amusement frozen in his eyes. "You see, I am aware of Lancelot's fascination with my daughter. How smart of you to pick Tristan instead for the role of her husband. Lancelot is too fickle of a man to be faithful."

He sat back. "We shall make this simple. The council will declare a rightful, fitting punishment for Victoria's actions, which Tristan will gladly suffer. Lancelot will face an adversary for his role in my daughter's corruption." Farrington held up his hand as Arthur began to object. "Or else Victoria will suffer the punishment in the public eye, and her marriage will be annulled by the council. She will then return with me to Rome to be remarried to another man of my choosing and believe me, he will be worse than my last choice."

He stood, his drink untouched. "There is no negotiation to my terms. You are brave Sir Arthur, a wise man and loyal knight to unbeatable Rome. But one thing is clear, I am Rome, it would be best to remember that."


	15. Living Shadows

**&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Fifteen: Living Shadows**

**&&&&&&&&**

Victoria wiped hair away from her forehead, cringing at the feeling of sweat as it coated her fingers, and she kept her eyes focused on the table of knights. They were talking low to one another, heads bent, whispers she couldn't discern barely reaching her ears.

"Why don't you go child?" Vanora laid down her soaked rag on the counter. "There's nothing more for you to do."

"Have you heard anything they're discussing?"

Vanora shook her head. "No and it'd be best to keep it that way. You'll find what you need to know when it's time." She waved her hands palms down at Victoria as if to scare her off. "Now, get."

Victoria nodded, not saying another word, and she made her way from the tavern, not shooting another glance towards the table despite the strong desire. Either way, it did not matter. Lancelot was not there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She allowed herself to toss and turn, the motion repeated several times, before she gave up on sleep. The room was dark but her eyes had adjusted long ago and she knew she was alone.

Carefully, she redressed in the darkness and hesitated at she focused upon the door. To take a weapon would be smart but reckless all in the same. She shook her head, trying to clear any thoughts of danger and exited the room.

It was quiet, even the tavern had fallen silent, but she wasn't fooled. Torches lit the sky; soldiers walking along the walls. The ever present need to watch for Woads had strengthened the last couple of days, especially with the new arrival of Romans. Savages. The mere thought made her shiver.

Victoria stayed close to the wall and peered around, seeing no one. For a moment she hesitated at being alone. No one was around to force or command her, to direct or scold her to do this or do that. She pushed back the desire to take her chances, the urge to bolt and escape, but Lancelot was right. She would last not one night in the woods alone. She would die and the cage of death was suddenly to her now a fate not to be desired. Oh how things changed so quickly.

Lancelot. Victoria paused in the street and her hand rose to her mouth, tongue swiftly trailing the line of her lower lip. He had kissed her. He had admitted affection. Yet he had admitted reluctance as well, a strong conviction to not betray those close to him no matter the temptation. Was it a dream she was chasing? A desire to have what one cannot? Or was it a dream she was already living? Married to a man she neither knew nor loved.

Love. The thought in itself was ridiculous. She didn't love Lancelot; she craved what he freely gave. He repulsed her yet she wanted nothing more than to touch him.

Victoria forced herself to continue walking. She would label it as pure lust and be done with it. The feelings would not remain and just perhaps she would grow to look up to Tristan and care for him as something more than a man. More than a killer. A husband.

It was not until she felt the grip on her wrist that she realized she was not alone anymore. Victoria struggled against the pressure but without a weapon, it was useless. She was quickly overpowered and pulled into an alley, a grunt escaping her as she found herself flattened to the wall. Victoria tried to strike out, to scratch at her assailant, but both her wrists were seized and pressed to the wall as well. She opened her mouth to scream.

"Woman, if you scream I will slap you silly!"

Victoria froze, opening her eyes she had squeezed shut together in panic, and looked straight into the face of her would-be attacker. Her chest heaved, heart beating against her ribcage so hard she swore it would burst through her chest.

"Lancelot, you devil, what is the meaning of this! You scared me, now, let me go!"

"Not until you explain the meaning of your wandering. It is late, unsafe for you to be out alone. You should be in bed like a good wife." His dark eyes peered down at her, lips twisted into a frown. "It is very dangerous for someone like you."

"Even with knights like you around watching my every move?" Victoria shot back. "Surely Arthur and his great knights can protect those in their own city." She tried to yank her limbs free but it was to no avail. "Let me go this instant Lancelot!"

"No!" He shook his head. "Return to your room or I will escort you there myself. You positioned over my shoulder that is."

"You cannot!" She panicked. "If we are seen together, I…"

Lancelot's frown deepened, "Continue Victoria."

She swallowed back the urge to resist. "Tristan has forbid me to associate with you in any way. He feels it will look bad to the council, to my father and to Regina."

Lancelot flinched and removed his hands from her, stepping back to place distance between them. "He is right. It will look suspicious. I have no right to be seen with you."

"No right?" Victoria scoffed. "Do not play the social level defense with me. I am a Sarmatian now." She lifted her chin. "I am no longer Roman."

Lancelot snorted. "Sure and I am queen of Sparta."

"I do not need this from you." Victoria shoved away from the wall to move away but he shoved her gently back to her formal position, hands on her wrists again.

"I was not kidding when I informed you it was dangerous to be walking alone. The city is protected but even a good man can fall to the temptation of a beautiful woman."

His words drifted away like a careless whisper and Victoria's eyes rose to his. He was staring at her, his grip leaving her wrists once again, and she froze at the feeling of his right hand positioning itself on the curve of her left hip. She didn't dare look away as his fingers thread into the locks of her hair, the tendrils slipping and twining around his fingertips like soft silk.

"You who would cause a man to forget himself and blur the lines of right and wrong."

"Lancelot…"

"Do not." His hold tightened in her hair, long fingers squeezing her hip. "Do not say my name in such a way."

Eyes locked on his, her hands rose, one moving to clutch at the fabric of his tunic, the other resting to lightly rest, palm cupping, against his cheek.

"Lancelot, please…"

He hesitated but then an emotion too fleeting to be labeled flashed across his eyes and it was then he bent his head to hers. She brought her lips up to his, their mouths meeting roughly and willingly she gave him unrestricted access to her. He explored her mouth gently, as if memorizing every curve. Their teeth bumped, but they didn't care. Nothing mattered more then getting as much of each other as they could.

Victoria sagged against him, warmth flooding her starting with her mouth, and she reeled at the taste of him, the emotion that swirled inside of her uncontrollably.

Lancelot released her mouth only to attack to the slope of her neck with tender nips and she closed her eyes, sighing as her head tilted back at the feeling of his strong fingers now sliding up her thighs from beneath her dress.

The brisk rush of wind caused her to return to reality and Victoria opened her eyes, Lancelot's seemingly black orbs peering down at her steadily. Any thought of objection fled at the moment he grabbed her thighs, lifting her up against the wall, and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his slim waist.

Victoria touched his face with trembling fingers, shuddering at the comfortable pressure of his body against hers, and they froze, eyes connected, lips near, breath mingling.

"Lancelot, I…"

He closed his eyes only momentarily and when they reopened, there was no mistaking the firm resistance that had formed there. He let her slide away him, the wall her new found support as he stepped back, running a hand through his curls.

"That will never, ever happen again." His voice was solid as the decision she had seen in his eyes. "You will distance yourself from me unless called Victoria. No longer will you seek or speak to me, do you understand?"

"As I have stated before, I understand you are scared."

"Victoria…" Lancelot growled. "Do you understand these conditions I have laid before you?"

She swallowed back the argument on the tip of her tongue and nodded. "Yes." She replied. "I understand completely."

"Good."

They both swung their attention to the shadows and Victoria swallowed again, this time of fear, as Tristan appeared from the darkness. He glanced between them then settled his gaze on her.

"I have warned you of this."

"You forbid me."

"That I did." Tristan glanced towards Lancelot, a slid nod exchanged between them, and it was then Lancelot disappeared from sight.

"You planned this intervention didn't you?" Victoria sighed forcing herself not to gaze at the spot Lancelot had once stood. "What now husband?" She whispered. "I have betrayed you Master, however shall you punish me?"

Tristan was upon her before she took another breath, his hand clenching her left wrist in a tight hold. He jerked her towards him with ease, eyes flashing dangerously. "Your embarrassment will suffice."

"What are you –"

His mouth descended upon hers and she groaned, lips instinctively parting. He ravaged her mouth and she sagged against him, suddenly clutching at him, the smell of pine and his unique musk rushing over her all at once.

A strong cough pulled Tristan's mouth from her own and Victoria swayed, dazed as he focused his attention on their new arrival. She felt her face flame bright red at the disapproving looks, the set frowns and tried to will her color away.

"An alley." Lord Farrington snarled, council member at his side. "Such an undignified location to create a child, wouldn't you say?" He snorted. "At least that is the assumption, what other loveless reason is there for what you are doing?"

Victoria jerked her wrist from Tristan's hand and surprisingly he allowed the action, stepped a short distance from her. "You would know loveless Father."

"Nonsense." He scoffed. "Is my crusade to rescue you from these barbarians a loveless attempt? I have done things only to look out for you."

"A crusade is an ignorant reasoning to support slavery and bloodshed all in the name of the church." Victoria spat. "They are NOT barbarians."

"You will do good to realize your place." Farrington roared, "You will not speak to me in such a manner! Nor will you correct me, what do you know, you are a woman!"

"And you are a boy that plays dress up."

He moved forward with his hand no doubt to strike at her but it was Tristan who reacted, his sword suddenly free and placed at the slope of Farrington's neck.

"That would not be wise." Tristan's voice was low. "You will not survive with your head detached from your body."

"This is…" Farrington swallowed stepping away nervously from the sharp edge and he rubbed at his neck. "If we were in Rome, you would suffer days for that before you died."

"We are not in Rome." Tristan's lips twisted and he slid his sword back into the scabbard located on his back. "You will do good to remember that." He glanced towards the council member. "I accept your terms."

"Terms?" Victoria whispered looking between them. "What terms?"

"Victoria, return to our room."

"No, I wish to…"

Tristan turned upon her, the look of annoyance clearly on his face. "Now." He stepped close. "Or I will let your father take care of you for your last rude remark."

She nodded quickly and was released, not glancing up at any of them, especially not her father or the elder council member. She took that moment to gladly scramble away in flight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She did not pause till she reached her haven, shutting the door and her gaze lingered on the handle. Slowly Victoria removed her fingers from the wood, stepping back.

"And where have you been?"

Victoria whirled in surprise pressing herself against the door and she fixed a stern look towards Regain. "Why are you in my home?"

Regina chuckled, a look of disdain on her features as she gazed around the room. "Home, I'm sure that is what you call it." She eyed the bed then looked back at Victoria. "Why condemn yourself to a Sarmation? It is despicable, you are better than that; you are of Roman blood!"

"I love – "

"Yes!" She barked. "I'm sure that is what you have been told to convey. No matter how bad you wish to escape, you are forever a man's property to do as he wishes. You would be best to learn that quick and never forget it."

"Get out!" Victoria screamed pointing towards the door as she stepped to one side. "I said get out!"

"As you wish, it changes nothing." Regina moved forward, cold smile frozen on her face. "But just so you know, you are no the first to be taken in my Lancelot's charm and persuasive tongue. He will leave you just like he left all the others."

She refused to look the woman in the face anymore. "I haven't a clue what you are talking about."

Regina laughed and the sound crawled over Victoria's skin like millions of tiny worms. "Of course you do dear, anywhere Lancelot goes that kind of trouble is never far behind. Not a bad plan, getting you to marry Tristan." She moved around Victoria and placed her hand on the door handle. "Not that it really matters in the very end."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"No one gets away free my dear, not even you." She smiled again and swung open the door. "Everyone has to pay the fee in blood thanks to you. No one gets away free, no one. Not even your dear Lancelot." Regina smirked. "They will both pay for your crime, you along with them. And oh how I shall enjoy watching you break."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**A/N: **I want to just extend my heart felt thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. I am sorry if it seems to drag but I don't want to rush anything cause I feel when I do that, that well, it just comes out crappy. I've started another story in another fandom (Collateral) and am about to embark on another Faith the Vampire Slayer crossover story with a certain show that is popular right now (keep ya posted on that. I don't want to give it away just yet). Anyways, so I have been thinking about this story and how much longer I think I will write it cause I don't want to get bogged down or overloaded. To be honest, I never meant for it to be this long and my attention span with it aka interest level fluctuates like crazy (hence the random updates). Well, I was going to kill Victoria or I was going to tie it in with the movie but then both those ideas sank like rocks and I was stuck back at square one again. The best I can guestimate is that I'm gonna try to make it my goal to stop this story at either Chapter 20 or 25. Do I have a clue how I'm ending it? No, not really. I'm open to suggestions as always and of course, your comments. Thanks again! Mwah!_


	16. Return of the Dream

**A/N: **_So I'm not dead after all! I apologize for not updating sooner but RL can be such a biatch and unfortunately school has gone just horrible for me. Thankfully it is almost over and Xmas break is coming very fast! I suddenly got a new, fresh "breath of air" for this story so I thought I would update. I am busy writing Chapter 17 so I should have that up soon as well, hopefully by tomorrow. Thanks again for keeping up with this story and for leaving such great fb to keep me going. As always, thoughts and suggestions ARE appreciated. Till next time!_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter Sixteen: Return of the Dream 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Tell me!" Victoria waited until Tristan had shut the door to get up off the bed, placing her hands on her hips. "Tell me what is going on. I do not wish to be kept in the dark anymore. Tis my neck on the line as well as yours." She glared at him. "And what was the meaning of kissing me? I demand to know!"

"Do you ever stop to breathe woman?" He crossed the room removing his weapons and outer-coat to place them upon the table. "I knew your father was watching; that is all."

"You did not kiss me solely to…"

"Do not flatter yourself." He snorted. "When will you stop believing the world revolves around you?"

Victoria clenched her fists. "Distracting me will not work. I want to know what is going on! No more lies!" She pleaded. "And do not say it is nothing for Regina has already been here."

"Regina is a snake in the grass Victoria." Tristan crossed his arms and leaned against the table. "You must not believe everything she tells you."

"Regina does not lie when it suits her and makes those around her miserable. She gets satisfaction by making others suffer. Now." Victoria ordered. "Tell me. I have a right to know; I am after all the one who got us into this mess."

"Your father has agreed to our union and your freedom as long as it is repaid in blood."

The smile that had appeared instantly vanished. "Blood? Whose blood? Yours?"

"Your father has deemed myself and Lancelot responsible for your corruption. We both must pay."

Victoria gasped. "Lancelot? But…"

"Do not mistake your father for a stupid man Victoria. No doubt he figured out your attachment with the help of Regina."

"And what of the punishment? What are his terms?"

"I am to be whipped in the town square and he is to face an adversary in a fight to the death." He ignored her strangled gasp. "If we do not agree, he will let the council forbid our union, he will take you back to Rome, and he will declare us traitors of Rome to be put to death. I have no doubt he will force the people here into slavery or burn this very place to the ground in order to get his way."

"And you agreed already…"

Tristan did not move but merely replied. "It had already been decided. Lancelot will do what he needs to as well."

"This cannot be." Victoria shook her head. "My father cannot do this to us."

"He can and he has."

She began to pace side to side, Tristan doing nothing but watching her with a close eye. "This cannot be." She repeated. "I will go talk to my father, he will listen to me and leave us." Victoria ignored the grunt that came from his direction. "There has to be a way to stop this."

"And what exactly will you do or say Victoria? It is obvious he cares nothing for your opinion."

She stopped to glare at him. "You would just let him come in here, into your home, and tell you what to do? You will just sit by and let that brute of a man ruin your life!"

"What would you have me do?"

"How can you be so calm?" She threw her hands in the air. "You sit and you watch and you are a stone. You do nothing, do you even feel?"

His eyes flashed dangerously but he remained leaning against the desk, arms crossed. "What I do is for my brothers. Arthur wishes you to remain here and to know freedom in a way you will not under your father's thumb. This is not my choice." He finally moved away from the desk and began to clean his sword. "Had it been up to me you would have been gone days ago."

"Well It wasn't up to you was it?" Victoria snapped. "I never forced you to marry me. You got yourself into this as much as me Knight!" She strode towards the door in a huff.

"Where are you going?"

Victoria paused with her hand on the door. "If you will not do anything to stop this, I will." She watched as he turned towards her, eyebrow arched. "I mean it Tristan."

"I believe you but now is not the time. Wait till morning and then talk to Arthur before you do anything foolish."

She visibly bristled at his words but her hand moved away from the door and she slowly inched back towards the bed. Victoria cleared her throat as she gazed down at the blanket.

"Is there no special woman in your heart Tristan?"

"I have no time for love."

"I did not necessarily mean love." She eyed him and his sword. "Surely though you wish to one day have children of your own, to know companionship in some way."

"My allegiance is to Arthur and Rome until my time is served. I do not distract myself with idle thoughts."

"That cannot be true for someone who spends most of the time thinking." Victoria shrugged.

"Go to bed Victoria."

For once, she didn't argue and position herself on the bed, rolling on her side to face the wall. She listened to him breathing, and to the sound of him sharpening his sword. When morning came, she would fix all that was wrong, she would see to it. The thought of Tristan suffering left her with a bad taste in her mouth but it was the vision of Lancelot in a fight to the death, a vision of him bleeding and taking his last breath, that made her heart plummet into her stomach. For the first time, she did not enjoy the feeling that occurred when she thought his name.

&&&&

"This is a pleasant surprise; you have honored us with your visit."

Victoria rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind her, and she paused to eye Regina and her father with a leery gaze. She came to a stand still before them and cleared her throat. "I have come to negotiate and plead for the life of the two knights connected to my own."

Regina gave a slow smile glancing over to Lord Farrington. "Sounds a lot like begging to me, doesn't it my love?"

He said nothing but smiled and it was a cold smile, one that Victoria felt all the way to her toes.

"Call it what you want." She shrugged raising her chin. "I have come to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Lord Farrington chuckled. "What, if anything, do you have to offer us?"

"My life in exchange for Lancelot and Tristan's."

"Two for the price of one is a steep price to ask." Regina smirked. "Why do you think we would accept such a proposal? The way I see it, there is nothing in it for us."

"Am I not what you want?" Victoria asked her father. "Is taking me back and marrying me off for money and more power not the reason you are here? If not, why do you linger then?"

"Perhaps you are right." Lord Farrington nodded. "But that does not take care of the latest problem to arise, your knights and their leader have dishonored me. They have argued against what I have spoken as law in front of those that serve Rome. How do you think that looks? They could revolt and a mutiny could occur, we would be in a bloody war that could last forever and important lives would be lost."

"Would be?" She scoffed. "If you haven't noticed, you and your bloody Rome have kept these men here fighting a bloody war for years! Tying them down to some bloody contract as if it matters! You and Rome care nothing for their lives and they risk them everyday to serve you! A handful of them have already died. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"That is their duty." Regina shrugged. "We all have our roles, our own destinies to fulfill. You of all people should know that. Your mother did."

"Do not speak of my mother." Victoria spat. "If you speak her name again…"

Regina merely laughed but glanced over to her husband. "If the girl wishes to obey us then who are we to argue? Perhaps it will be best for us to leave this place." She glanced around. "It's beginning to bore me and is quite filthy, have you seen the heathens that clutter this place? They give Rome a bad name."

"You would know."

"Enough!" Lord Farrington thundered. He narrowed his gaze on Victoria and then nodded. "Fine. If you will go willingly, we will leave right away."

"But Tristan and…"

"They will be left in peace. I dismissed the council and commanded them to leave earlier this morning, and once they reach Rome they will clear you of this marriage. I knew you would not allow anything to happen to these people. You have my word no harm will come to them as long as you keep your end of the bargain and come quietly." He stood from his seat. "We leave tonight, bring nothing and tell no one."

"Is it safe to leave at such a late…"

"Just do as your told. Do we have a deal?"

Victoria bit her tongue but nodded.

"We were hoping you'd see things are way." Regina smiled coldly.

They stood at the same time and Victoria instinctively took a step back only to run into the something solid that stood behind her. She attempted to turn but immediately her arms were taken captive as the two bodyguards came up from the rear, eyes set forward on Regina and her father.

"What is the meaning of this?" She questioned. "We had a deal!"

"And we still do." Regina chuckled. "This is just an added precaution to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain. Can't have you trying to run away again, now can we?"

"Let us go, the carriage is waiting." Lord Farrington motioned to the guards. "We will depart before it gets dark."

"But we will still have to travel under cover of darkness!" Victoria argued. "It will be foolish of us to do such a thing. We are not prepared and will have no way of seeing bandits or other travelers."

"Let me worry about that." He quipped.

Victoria's struggles were useless, the two large guards escorting her effortlessly by the arms as they started towards the courtyard. Despite the urge to scream and fight, she had given her word and in the end, this truly was for the best. She remained quiet, following Regina and her father and did not complain as she shoved roughly into the carriage, Regina and her father following.

Victoria glanced out from the curtain not seeing a soul in sight. Where in the world was Jols or any of the knights?

Regina noticed her fidgeting and sat back against the cushions of the carriage with a smug smile. "Jols and your friends are occupied at the moment with Roman business. Seems the leaders of Rome are unhappy with how uncooperative and rebellious this place is becoming." She glanced out of the curtain as well. "What can you expect with such a gathering of heathens and low breeders?"

Victoria crossed her arms, glaring at her stepmother. "It is easy to act high and mighty when drenched in someone else's gold."

Regina continued to smile. "That is the difference between you and me. Where you see gold, I see opportunity. I have worked for everything I possess in my own way and it has come to me because of fate. I deserve it."

Victoria looked away, jolting as she felt the carriage begin to move. "Once they realize I am missing, they will come for me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Regina laughed. "More than likely they will feel gratitude and be relieved that you are gone. Why would anyone miss such a spoiled child? You have caused them nothing but trouble since joining them. You are Roman, not Sarmatian. They have not forgotten that and neither should you."

"I'll never be like you."

"You and I both know you will never have the strength to do the things required of you, but do not fool yourself Victoria, you are more like me than you will ever admit."

The carriage was rolling past the gates, horses pulling the weight while Lord Farrington's men trotted on their own steeds around them. It was quiet except for the sound of the movements of the horses and carriage. Victoria let out a low sigh but did not respond to Regina or say another word. She continued to look out of the window at the passing scenery. She was unsure exactly what part of this was a dream, the time that had passed or her departure and return back to the life she had known.


	17. To Save Another

_Only a few reviews for the last chapter? (pouts) Man, I've lost so many great reviewers, must be my fault since I made you wait to long for an update. Hopefully some of you will return, if not, that's understandable. Thank you so much for the feedback, personal shout outs in the next update which I hope will be at least by Thursday. I really appreciate it, comments and suggestions always welcome._

_I'm in a bit of a rush here, school is a pain, so old hat, so any errors found here, I apologize in advance._

_Here's the next chapter, enjoy! _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chapter Seventeen: To Save Another

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The sun was beginning to set as the carriage continued down the well-traveled path and as they progressed, the knot in her stomach began to grow. She looked around nervously, hands fidgeting in her lap and did her best to ignore Regina and Lord Farrington across from her.

Regina continued to watch her, nodding occasionally towards her husband as he talked to her. She was sipping at a goblet in her hand and motioned at Victoria. "Are you thirsty?"

Victoria kept her gaze towards the passing woods. "What do you care?"

"You are right." Regina shrugged. "Suit yourself and go thirsty. We will see how long this defiance lasts."

Victoria gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing but she said nothing. The noise coming from the forest was enough to distract her and the sudden shift in the wind was obvious when it occurred. Their surroundings seem to quiet down immediately and she leaned forward in her seat, brushing aside the curtain.

"What are you-"

"Be quiet." Victoria interrupted her father. "Did you not hear that?"

"Hear what you silly girl?"

A wild call erupted in the woods before she could reply and there was an echoing cry on the other side of them. Her eyes widened at the sight of blue warriors that erupted from the forest and rushed towards them, all with weapons raised. Victoria screamed as an arrow embedded itself into the side of the carriage.

"We are under attack!" The leader of Lord Farrington's guards yelled. The sound of swords being slid from scabbards rang clear in the air and Victoria shrank back against the cushions just as the carriage was pulled to an abrupt halt.

"What is the meaning of this!' Lord Farrington roared sticking his head out of the window. "I am Lord Farrington and you will stop this at once! I…" He was cut off as arrows rained down again on the side of the carriage and he fell back against Regina, his mouth gaping and arms flailing as he gazed down at the arrow lodged cleanly into his chest.

Regina began to scream and Victoria felt fear grip her as she watched the blood pour from his wound. Regina continued to wail, pushing at the weight against her. She fumbled with the side of the door and Victoria leaped forward in an attempt to stop her.

"Do not be stupid! If you leave you will die!"

"If we stay here we will surely die!" Regina argued.

"My father is going to die if you abandon him!" Victoria pointed at Farrington. "Do you care nothing of that?"

"And what would you have me do girl?"

"By the gods I swear!" Victoria pushed Regina aside, trying to block out the fighting going around them, and knelt beside her father. She jerked off his heavy coat and bundled it up to place it against his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. There was too much, the blood coating her fingers as she pressed down the fabric and she looked around for anything to help. There was nothing and she watched in disbelief as her stepmother suddenly bolted from the carriage.

Regina did not get far, letting out another scream as warrior bore down on her, swooping low from his position on his horse, and Victoria gasped as the man swung a now struggling Regina across his lap and rode off.

Lord Farrington coughing brought her back to the problem at hand and she gazed down at him as she continued to press his wound.

"Let me die!" He coughed, blood splattering his lips. "Leave me!"

"As much as that would please me, I cannot do that." Victoria shook her head. "You do not deserve to die this quick! You deserve a slow death in a jail with those like you" She pressed harder, shaking him slightly. "Do not give up! Do not die on me."

He was looking around, never focusing on her as he started to convulse, beginning to mumble as he jerked. "You are your mother." Farrington muttered. "You are stubborn and… You owe me allegiance…"

"Flattery." Her lips twisted. "I am my mother's daughter, sister to Lila. Stubbornness is in my blood. I owe you nothing just like they owed nothing to you. If you die, do not think I will mourn your loss."

He swung his gaze to her as the tremors started to calm down, blinking slowly. "I loved her once… Once…"

"Back when you had a heart."

"Now it is lost as well…"

The irony of the situation hit her as he went limp. Victoria wiped her mouth against her sleeve, and swallowed in an attempt to keep down the bile at the back of her throat. She sat back, hands coated in blood, eyes locked on the image of her father, his eyes opened staring blankly into the abyss of nothing.

Something being thrown against the side of the carriage, the dull thud sound startled her and Victoria looked up to see a blue warrior gazing down at her. She screamed and fell promptly from the carriage. The man was dead, his body falling to the ground and as the Roman turned to focus on her, another of the enemy ran him cleanly through with his sword. Blood burst from his gaping mouth and he lost his footing in front of her, reaching out in a silent plead for help her as the blue warrior twisted free his sword and with another stroke, separated the Roman's head from his body.

She was splattered with blood and Victoria screamed again scrambling backwards to climb to balance herself on wobbly legs. The battle raged around her, the Romans losing and it was apparent by the sheer amount of warriors around them. She glanced around and spotted a clearing ahead, breaking into a dead run to escape the massacre.

She was spotted, the warriors yelling in a language she could not understand. She tried to run faster and gasped at the burning feeling at her side that sharply grew. Victoria pushed onwards, not daring to look back at the carnage. There was an increase in yelling, cries of pain and death filling the air, and she gasped as she stumbled into the forest well aware of being pursued by a blue warrior.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran between the trees, her dress being torn by the passing limps, scratches appearing on her arms and face as she ran in fear. She could hear the throbbing heartbeats in her ear, the pulse clouding her judgment and she fell, clawing at the ground in panic as she tried to regain her footing.

Someone seized her and she was twisted onto her back, Victoria fighting and striking out at her captor. The warrior cursed, snarling and spitting into her face as he tried to control the struggle and force her hands to the ground. Victoria let out a scream, squirming against him, trying to use her legs as leverage but it was to no avail. He was more powerful then her and she felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes as she froze in fear at the sight of the large man above her, weapon in his free hand.

He said something else, eyes flashing, and the weapon rose, Victoria crying out as she jerked her head to the side, eyes clenching shut.

The warrior let out a scream of his own and she twisted her head just in time to see him as he fell limply across her. Victoria struggled once again, pushing at him and he rolled off her, an arrow cleanly embedded into his back. Victoria was shaking even more than before as she made her way to her feet again and stumbled backwards, eyes locked on the now still body.

Hitting something solid, she let out another scream and turned, shocked to find familiar brown eyes peering down at her in concern. She couldn't stop the screams from coming even as Lancelot wrapped his arms around her and she fought against his embrace, hitting out at him with clenched fists as she began to sob into his chest. Victoria broke free, twisting to see the dead body once again and she looked up to see Tristan standing a few feet away, his bow lowered to his side.

He had saved her.

His eyes narrowed as he strode towards them and his attention zeroed down at her hands and dress. "Are you hurt?"

Victoria said nothing, staring down at the warrior with her hands shaking uncontrollably.

Tristan came to a dead stop in front of her and Lancelot moved around to her side, eyes watching her as well.

"Victoria…"

She jerked her eyes away looking at Lancelot then she slowly gazed down at her hands. They were still tinged with blood, her fingers now sticky with the mixture of blood, sweat, and dirt and immediately the image of Octavius drenched in his own blood flashed across her memory.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped forward, Tristan dropping his bow to catch her before she could hit the ground.

He snapped his attention to Lancelot as he laid her down gently and directed his gaze towards the bright stain that was coating the material of her dress. "She is injured."

"Then we cannot waste time. Let's get her to the others and return to the Wall." Lancelot glanced around. "Do you wish me to carry her?"

"She is my wife." Tristan grunted as he slid his bow onto his back and easily lifted Victoria into his arms. "It is my responsibility. Rush back and inform Dagonet of what has happened. I will be following right behind."

Lancelot looked to Victoria one more time before he nodded and took off running back towards the direction of the knights. Tristan watched him go then tightened his grip around Victoria's prone body as he began the trek to follow as quickly as he could.

**&&&&&&& **

The room was dark, dimly illuminated from candles spread throughout the room as Victoria found her way back to the land of consciousness. She blinked several times to clear her blurry vision and a low moan escaped her mouth as she attempted to rise from the soft mattress. It was to no avail. A warm hand cupped her shoulder and pressed her down gently to lie flat on her back once more.

"Do not get up. You will tear your stitches."

She instantly recognized Lancelot's voice and swallowed, wincing at the dry, scratchy feeling of her throat. Her head throbbed and she could feel the bandages on her side and stomach, a dull pain slithering up her spine each time she inhaled.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days." Lancelot answered. He was sitting beside the small cot, elbows propped up on his knees as he watched her. "Your side was pierced by an arrow as it passed you and you had lost a lot of blood. We were afraid you were going to suffer from an infection but you broke your fever last night. You are lucky that he was such a horrible shot."

Victoria blinked again, images of the warrior as he towered above her flickering in her mind and she whimpered turning her head away from Lancelot.

"Victoria, it is okay. You are safe now."

_Safe. _She flinched again at the feeling of his hand brushing against her cheek and turned her head back towards him. Lancelot cupped her cheek with his palm. "Tristan… He saved me."

His hand fell away. "Yes, he did."

"Where is he?"

"He has gone into the woods to find any remaining Woads."

Victoria's eyes widened and she tried once again to sit up. Lancelot let out a loud sigh and simply pushed her back down.

"Lie still Victoria. It will be more painful to redo your stitches and Dagonet has done much to ensure your health." He leaned back in his seat. "Tristan will be fine, there is no need to worry."

She swallowed again but remained still, nodding as she licked her dry lips. "Have you been here long?"

"We have taken shifts day and night to look over you." Lancelot answered quietly. He leaned forward and placed a goblet to her lips, hand sliding to rest behind her head in order to tilt her close to it. Victoria did not resist and a strong liquid coated her lips as she drank from the goblet. When she was finished, he drew away, losing touch of her completely.

"How long have you been at my side?" Victoria repeated.

He ignored her and she listened to the sound of the chair as it slid roughly against the floor. "Rest now. I must attend to business. Someone will bring you food later tonight when you have recovered more."

"Not you?"

Lancelot stood, dark eyes on her as he towered above the cot. "Sleep Victoria."

She suddenly found herself to weak to argue, feeling sluggish no doubt from whatever he had given her to drink, and simply nodded as she relaxed against the blankets. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted back into her dreams, not noticing Lancelot linger beside the bed.

He reached out, stroking the skin of her forehead then quietly as he could, he exited the room and nodded towards Galahad as the younger man took his place.


	18. A Heart and Its Home

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Eighteen: A Heart and Its Home**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It took a few more days of rest for her to be able to leave the confines of her room, Dagonet removing her bandages and checking her more than once despite her fussing, and when she was finally released, it was nighttime. Vanora refused to allow her into the tavern to work and so Victoria was forced to retreat back to the direction of her room.

She made the move towards the direction of her room and stopped, eyes drawn to the top of the wall and the lone figure that stood there. Victoria squinted, her nerves turned to steel, and she changed direction. She climbed to the top, quietly approaching, and stopped to stand directly beside Tristan. They stood in silence, both gazing out into the dark landscape, endless as it stretched seemingly to the ends of the earth.

"I am an uncertain how to thank you."

Tristan continued to look forward. "It is not necessary."

"I am still grateful." Victoria turned to face him. "You saved my life; I can't begin to let you know how grateful I really am."

He said nothing and feeling a surge of confidence, she rushed on.

"You have saved me more than once and I have not treated you fairly. You are a good man, a brave Knight, and you are my husband." Victoria rubbed her hands together. "I have not been a wife and it is time I behaved as such."

Tristan had finally focused on her, dark eyes studying her face as she babbled on and any sign of amusement dancing in his eyes disappeared as she paused to breath.

"I am giving you your freedom."

Victoria took a step back, the confusion evident on her face as she stared wide-eyed at him. "You are what?"

"Freedom, what you desire." Tristan replied. "Lady Regina is alive."

She took another step back.

"I found her and brought her back unharmed, because of this, she is in debt to me. Your father's ties are no longer connected to you; you are your own keeper now Victoria. Lady Regina will speak to the council about what has happened and all ties will be severed under the law. She will return to Rome and you will be bothered no longer." Tristan turned away from her once again. "You are free to go."

Free. The word echoed in her head. Free. No long tied to Rome or her father; no longer bonded to Tristan. Victoria moved closer to him, reaching out to cup his face with both hands and she tilted his head towards her own, their eyes connecting.

"Thank you. I will never forget this."

He nodded and then was gone, an empty space where he had once stood.

**&&&&&&&&**

Her feet carried her down the stone stairs at a hurried pace and she raced through the silent streets. Victoria ran towards her room and she threw open and shut the door, entering in a flourish of movements.

She came to a complete standstill as she turned around. The silence was deafening as Lancelot and Victoria gazed at one another. She studied his face, regaining her breath, but that in itself was foolish, she would only lose it again.

Lancelot was upon her in an instant, arms wrapping around her, his lips pressing against hers in undeniable need. The pain from her still bruised side caused by the sudden pressure disappeared under the coaxing of his lips. She melted against him, hands gripping at his tunic to keep from submitting to gravity's demands, and she responded as eagerly as he gave.

Encouraged by the moan that escaped her, Lancelot gathered her in his arms and seconds later, they lay together on the cot, his body covering hers in a delicious yet careful way as if to not hurt her. Victoria shivered as his hands skimmed her sides, a rough and calloused hand slipping beneath the length of her skirt to find the flesh of her leg. She dug her fingers into his hair and as he began to place biting kisses along the slope of her neck, she was unable to stop yet another moan as it slipped from her lips.

"Lancelot.." She pulled gently at his dark curls. "Lancelot, please…"

He pulled back immediately, those molasses colored eyes swirling with lust, his chest heaving against hers, and a frown appeared on his face. "Are you not wanting of…"

"Shh." She placed a slender finger on his lips and shook her head. "Please let me finish before you speak."

Lancelot nodded and leaned back to give her space. "By all means."

She smiled placing her hand against his cheek. "I am a free woman now…"

"Yes," He nodded again, "You are free to-"

"And I do not wish to be."

Lancelot's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he leaned away even further. "You desire to remain married to Tristan?"

"You big oaf!" Victoria tapped the side of his face playfully and yanked a bit of his hair. "Let me finish!"

His lips twitched but he remained silent this time.

"I am free to marry whom I choose, free now to not be bound by rules or obligations, and free to roam where I choose… but how can one leave their heart behind when it has found its home?" She gritted her teeth as she felt her eyes grow moist. "I have fallen in love with you despite my resistance. You have stolen my heart, invaded my every thought, and I am unsure how to be rid of you, nor do I wish to be." She shushed him again with her finger. "You do not have to say the same if it is not in your heart, lies are not what I desire to hear." Victoria gave him a soft smile. "But if it is, if you feel the same, then by all means, tell me, and I shall do whatever it is that you ask of me."

Lancelot swooped down, taking her breath away again with another searing kiss then pulled away, strong fingers brushing the skin of her own cheek. "I have loved you since the first time I saw your face but you were innocent, so attractively resistant to me, and when you lost that innocence, a part of me died inside. I decided I did not want this life for you, to live with an ever-growing fear that death waited for you at every turn."

"You cannot make that choice for me."

"I do not want you to suffer from this life I live Victoria." Lancelot shook his head. "I could not bear the thought of it."

"You cannot decide that. I do and I choose this life, I choose this place, and I choose to spend it with you." She rose up on her elbows to kiss him again and smiled against his lips as his resistance melted. "Tell me you love me. Please, Lancelot, tell me."

He groaned low in his throat, long fingers wrapping around her shoulders and he pressed their bodies closer. "By whatever powers reside in this world, I love you Victoria, I love you."

He crushed her mouth to his and she responded without fail, clinging to him as if a woman drowning in her own tears.She moved to assist him with impatient fingers and grunted in frustration as the rough fabric caught against her shaky fingers.

"Patience," He chuckled in her ear and shrugged off his shirt, tossing it to the side then concentrated on slipping her dress over her head. It quickly joined his shirt and pants and her eyes took in his firm body, firm and yet beautiful despite the numerous scars that covered him.

"You're so beautiful." Lancelot whispered. She shifted nervously from his scrutiny and watched as he lowered his head to slide his tongue down her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Their hands joined, fingers entwining tightly.

Victoria's eyes fluttered closed, mouth letting out a strangled hiss as he lavished attention on her, tongue circling and she cried out as he bit down, flicking his tongue and his hands squeezed hers. She let out a gasp as Lancelot continued his path and trailed his tongue down to her stomach licking at her bellybutton, hair tickling her as it followed the wet path.

Victoria tried to steady her breathing as Lancelot crawled back up her body. He kissed her again, tongue sliding easily into her mouth and she wrapped her legs around his naked waist as her hands clung to his broad back. They broke apart, eyes meeting and she sighed, the words tumbling from her mouth.

"Make love to me."

He answered her with a mischievous grin, hands tightening against her and he proceeded to do just that.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

They lay together for hours, the feeling of warmth a comfort to them both and Victoria nestled against him, resting her head against his chest as he slept. She traced light patterns on his chest, his right arm hanging loosely around her shoulders as his left was carelessly flung across her hips. Victoria smiled pressing a soft kiss on his chest and he murmured low in his sleep, pulling her closer to him. Even in a dream, he wished to have her near.

A strong repetition of knocks however broke the moment and Lancelot grunted as she shifted against him, moving to gather her clothing so she could answer the door.

"Go away." He barked trying in vain to pull her back towards him.

Victoria giggled as she swatted away his hands, struggling to slip her dress over her head at the same time. She straightened the material with her hands and looked up to find Lancelot with his hands behind his head, dark eyes watching her and a smirk on his handsome face.

"Are you not going to dress?"

"Why?" He chuckled. "They can wait."

"No, I bloody can't!"

Victoria laughed again at Bors's indignant cry from the other side of the door and she flung Lancelot his pants, watching with a smile as he slipped from the cot to pull on the trousers with another grunt. Lancelot quickly tied the strings and marched to the door, flinging it open to lean with his hands on both sides of the door and glare at Bors.

"This better be good."

He threw the irritated knight a wide grin, glancing over Lancelot's shoulder at Victoria and gave her a knowing wink, causing her to blush and fidget with the fabric of her dress. He ignored Lancelot's sigh of annoyance and motioned down the hall. "Arthur wishes to see the both of you, it's time to take care of the Roman wench."

Lancelot straightened and Victoria stepped closer to the both of them.

"You are talking about Regina, correct?"

Bors let out another laugh. "How many other Roman wenches do we have here?" Again, he ignored Lancelot's grunt of disapproval and patted his friend on the shoulder. "So whenever you two get done … whatever it is you were doing, make sure you come along quickly as possible."

Lancelot slammed the door in Bors's face, running his hands over his face and through his curls. Victoria smiled as he pulled her back into his arms, hugging her close as he pressed a soft kiss onto the top of her head.

"Do we have to?" She murmured against his chest.

"Afraid so love." He kissed her forehead. "Come, time to get rid of our final problem once and for all."

**&&&&&&&**

"And you are sure this is what you desire?"

Victoria glanced towards Lancelot then focused on Arthur, nodding. He nodded back and moved to open the door, ushering her forward. She entered the small room with Lancelot not far behind her and the door closed, Arthur shutting it quietly behind him.

She focused on the tall figure of Regina, the woman standing by the window, her gaze locked on the landscape.

"Have you come to gloat and tell me of my fate?"

Victoria took a step forward motioning Lancelot back with a hand. "No, that is not why I came."

"Then why have you come?" Regina whirled to face her, eyes hardened and narrowed in sternness. "I am without a husband, nothing but an uncertain future, and I am stuck in this miserable place." She motioned to the outside. "Are you sure you have nothing of that to remark about?"

Victoria shook her head. "I am not here to condemn you in such a manner nor am I capable of any sympathy towards you. I am here only to finish the deal you have struck with myself and the inhabitants of this city."

Regina smirked but soon her face was a cold mask once again. "I have already agreed to Tristan's demands. You are free now to do what you will. I will return to Rome and I will bother you no more. This is what I have agreed in order to repay Tristan. I no longer desire to be in such a dreary, wet place."

"Good." Victoria smiled. "I do no want to see you again"

Regina returned the smile with just as much fakeness. "That, Dear, will not be a problem."

"Then it is settled." Arthur spoke up from his position beside the door. "I do not wish to ban you from our city and treat you as the common criminal but I will if you go back on the agreement. In two day's time, my lady, your carriage and escorts will arrive and take you home. Until that time, we suggest you remain where you can be seen."

She opened her mouth in something that could only be described as shock from his words and it caused Lancelot to chuckle.

"Yes Lady Regina, we would hate for more heathens to run off without you. We may not be able to bring you back in one piece the next time."

She glared at him and Victoria said nothing, simply giving her a final nod before escaping the room, the two knights following shortly after.


	19. Joy of Life

**A/N: **_Wow, okay, so this final chapter took me a while, a LONG while. Why, you ask? Well, I was just going to leave it where I stopped at in Chapter Eighteen but then the story kept poking me and Lancelot, well you know how he whines and so here it is._

_ THANK YOU for the reviews that you have all given me on this story. I couldn't have done it without you and now is the time to close the book on this story! Please review and be good. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. Till next we meet!_

_

* * *

_

**Nineteen: Joy of Life  
&&&&&&&&&&  
**

For once, incredibly, Regina remained true to her word. The spirits of the inhabitants of the city seemed to rise shortly after the Roman and her carriage disappeared over the hill, several Roman soldiers following after.

Victoria pushed any thought of Regina and memories of her father from her mind, content to remain at the Wall helping Vanora at the pub, learning tasks from the villagers and spending her nights in Lancelot's arms where she knew she belonged.

Not to say that any of it was easy for they still bickered time to time like children and occasionally their spats were the amusement of all the knights.

Still, she knew she could not ask for more of what she had been given, the life she had lived before an unbelievable journey in the back of her mind. She had much to learn, much to grow and continue to strive towards but for now she was happy.

Victoria was so lost in her thoughts as she wiped the counter she didn't even notice Arianna, another young barmaid, coming up beside her.

"Soon there will be no wood to polish."

She paused, shooting the redheaded petite woman a small smile. "I do believe I am about done for tonight."

"Indeed and to rush off to your handsome lad I assume."

Victoria blushed but nodded and threw her rag at Arianna. The woman caught it easily, giggling.

"Not that I wouldn't do the same mind you," Arianna smiled, "Especially for a dark, mysterious knight of the Wall."

Victoria frowned as she watched Arianna start to polish mugs, the woman not looking at her as she worked. Her eyebrows rose as she leaned forward. "Perhaps you have a certain knight in mind?"

"No, of course not." Arianna blushed, answering all too quickly.

"There is!" She grinned gigglig. "Tell me! Who has captured your eye?"

"You must say nothing!" Arianna sat down the rag and glared at Victoria with as much seriousness as she could muster. "I am not saying I fancy anyone or that I am acting silly about a man but…" She sighed, "It is foolish of me, quite stupid actually."

"Tell me!"

"Tristan!" Arianna paused and looked around but thankfully the pub area was devoid of a single person. Vanora had long returned to her own home and to Bors. "I feel stupid. He does not even realize I am alive but there is something about him."

"Do not feel stupid Ari, it is not stupid to be in love."

"I am not in love!"

Victoria smiled, "Whatever you say my dear. I must be going." She made her way around the bar and shot Arianna another small smile. "Perhaps if you make yourself more noticeable… He is not a bad man Ari, I'm sure he just needs time."

"Did he? I mean you were married to him but I… Is it rude of me to even ask?"

She shook her head. "Tristan is a man of honor, respect and skill. I owe a lot to him, especially my happiness. Trust me Ari, be yourself and leave love to time and your efforts."

&&&&&&&

Victoria tried to act casual as she made a quick stop by the barn, looking around for any sign of Tristan when she paused directly at his horse's stall. "Tristan?"

No deep familiar voice answered her and with a sigh, Victoria turned to head out. She jumped, a short gasp escaping her as she bumped directly into Tristan behind her.

"You must wear a bell or something! I simply will not leave this earth because of a heart attack!"

His lips twitched and slowly Tristan glanced over at his horse.

"I didn't give her anything this time, I promise." The horse neighed as if agreeing with displeasure and Victoria grinned as she straightened. "I came by to see how you were."

"Excuse me if I fail to believe you."

"You caught me, literally and figuratively." She cleared her throat. "When your life is done at the Wall, you will be a free man, one free to live a life of love and journey, yes?"

His eyebrow cocked and he said nothing, so typical of Tristan that it made her smile.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Victoria shrugged, plowing head on even though she was still unsure of what she was doing. "Perhaps you should think of that life now, maybe in the shape of a nice looking lass named Arianna. Well, I think I need to go." She made her way around him quickly, shooting him a quick look over her shoulder. "Just think about it!"

Tristan watched her go then fixed his attention on his horse, reaching out to stroke the soft nose with loving attention. "Any clue what that was about, aye?" He smiled as she pressed her nose into his hand, neighing softly and stomping her left foot. "Yeah, I may have an idea or two myself."

&&&&&&&

"I heard from a little bird today…" Lancelot's amused voice drifted up to her from behind as she shut the door to his room. "That you are making trouble."

Victoria turned around quickly, wide-eyed as she spotted him on the bed. She smiled at the sight of him sprawled out, his ankles crossed and elbows propped up. "How did you hear about that? I just came from the stables and-" She stopped at seeing his confused look and cocked eyebrow. "We're not talking about the same thing are we?"

"I'm starting to think not, my love." He grinned as he motioned her towards him. "I was speaking of your tirade on Bors today and how he should call his children by their real names and not by their numbers."

"Well, it's simply barbaric I tell you." Victoria giggled as he pulled her onto the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist and he buried his face in her neck. "They are children."

"Barbaric is a word Bors is fond of using Victoria." Lancelot pressed a soft kiss onto her neck then pulled back, "I am more interested though now to learn what you were talking about however."

"Me, I was talking of nothing." She closed her eyes as she snuggled against him. "Nothing at all."

"I know you too well to believe that but for now I will take the excuse you offer."

They lay there for a few minutes in silence, both listening to the other's heartbeats until Victoria cleared her throat.

"Lancelot?"

"Yes Victoria?"

"Have you begun to think of life beyond the Wall?" She whispered into his tunic. "I mean, life after service and what is to become of you? Of us?"

"Of us? Why, we will be together of course." He gently placed his hands on either side of her face, pulling her back so their eyes connected. "I have gone through too much to keep you by my side, I would not give you up now for nothing. What is the meaning of that question?"

"I just… I do not want to be apart from you, the days waiting for you to return each mission grow harder but the days grow even harder now…"

"But why? I do not understand, Victoria…"

"You see, it is not only you I have concern for now, it is our future." Victoria licked her lips. "The future of our love and our child."

Lancelot's eyes grew wide, an instant smile on his face. "You are with child? My child?"

"No, it's one of Bors, of course it is yours Lancelot!" She laughed as he crushed her to him, pressing kisses all over her face and hair. "Lancelot, I cannot breath!"

"You are having my child, we are with child." He slowly pressed his hand to her stomach, playing his fingers as he continued to grin. "You truly are a blessing to me Victoria, I will never give you up, this I swear."

"And I am blessed to hear that."

They continued to lay there, Lancelot still with his hand on her stomach and Victoria closed her eyes in contentment.

Her eyes opened at hearing the knock on the door and both glanced at each other before looking at the door.

"Open this door right now Victoria!" Bors roared. "This blasted woman who bears my children won't leave me alone now thanks to you!"

Victoria giggled into her hand, Lancelot grinning but neither moved.

"Shall we answer him?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "He surely will give you an ear full for corrupting his dear Vanora with such ridiculous ideas."

"I think not kind sir." Victoria smiled back. "For we have more important matters to deal with at hand."

"I agree, shall we escape his bellowing and attend to us?"

"No!" Bors pounded on the door. "Come out here and fight me you ninny!"

Instead they moved closer to each other, Lancelot covering her mouth with his own and Victoria met his kiss with eager happiness, the world falling away until nothing remained but the feel of him and the joy that continued to grow inside of her.


End file.
